Mutant Slayer
by Nightcrawlerslilsis
Summary: What would happen if a lone blue mutant suddenly escaped from her cell in the weapon X program and then some how found out that she was a slayer. Nightcrawlers fans will like XXX I cant do summary's.


Authors notes: My apologies to all the Rahne Sinclair (wolfsbaine I think) fans out there because for some strange reason i've put her name as Amara which I really wrong because Amara is a Pyro kinetic. When I have some free time (a.k.a when I can be bothed) ill change it.

Sorry about some of the spelling mistakes that might appear also.

Oh yes if you are confused later on in the story about the first mention of the slayer Faith then I would read (forgot the name) its something by "Original Pe" and its where I got the idea for this story from.

What does it mean to be a slayer?

You might be a normal girl with every thing and anything. You might be born to loving parents who bring you up with care, affection, love and a little discipline. You are an only child but you have a happy family. You go to school, make friends. Your naturally fairly affletic and may even be a cheerleader or a gymnast.

You might have known your potential destiny from an early child hood, had it drilled into you along with fighting skills since you could walk. You don't remember your parents and were trained by your watcher. You are alone. You have an education in monsters and the like.

You might be a slum kid. Born and raised on the streets. Your mother never wanted you and your father knows nothing of your existence. You drop out of education before high school and your lessons are in the back streets and alleys. Before you even know your true potential you learn to fight and defend your self.

For Violet things were a little different. She was never wanted, had little education but plenty of discipline. She was alone and she hated it. Born the way she was certain people believed there was no point educating her. Just because she was different, just because she wasn't one of the beautiful, white people.

Violet knew nothing of her parentage apart from one little detail. They were like her and hated. When Violet was born she had been whisked away as the people referred to a weapon X. For twelve years or so she had been locked away with little contact. Only from the military scientists who prodded, poked and annoyed Violet.

It was late 2004 and Violet was cold and alone in her dark cell. She was use to the dark and didn't mind it but she did enjoy it when the sunlight streamed through a tiny hole in the wall.

Raising her arm Violet could just make out the fresh three day old cuts on her skinny blue arm. She ran her fingers through her long navy hair trying to comb out the knots. Violet may have been looked down on all her life but she still had some self-esteem left.

Her stomach growled with hunger but Violet never complained. She was used to going two or three days with out food. Violet sighed and could see her breath. It was allot colder than normal but nothing to worry her. Why should she worry? No body worried about her.

Two more days passed and too weak to move Violet had slumped to the ground. Her oddly colored green and blue eyes stared straight ahead. There was silence and all Violet wanted to do was to scream out but she couldn't. She was too weak and she was afraid of the beatings. Something was wrong because it was too quiet.

Even though she couldn't see the light, Violet knew that night had come. With the little strength she had Violet forced her self up onto her hands and knees. There was a pounding headache from dehydration and Violet could hardly keep her eyes open. Her hands slipped and gave way and Violets head smacked onto the floor knocking her unconscious.

The dreams she had that night left her screaming loud enough to wake the dead. Monstrous parasites with twisted faces lunged towards her. Violet kicked out in terror and the monsters went flying. She felt strong and she felt Violent. The blood was raining in around her and Violet couldn't swim It was causing her to choke and she awoke panting with the sounds of her scream echoing in the small cell.

Violet suddenly felt wide-awake. The hunger had suppressed and the head ace had vanished. There was blood in her hair from were she had fell but this time she would not slip. Violet forced her self to her feat and staggered to the cell door. For some strange feeling she felt as if power was surging through her. As if she was indestructible.

Taking a deep breath the young blue child peered out of the hole in the cell door. There was nothing. Not even the security guards sat in their office at the end of the corridor. The place was deserted.

Panic filled Violet and she began to pace the room. She had screamed and nobody in white coats had come to investigate. There were no screams from the labs at the end of the corridor. There was no one. And if there was no one their than there was no food. Violet knew what no food meant.

Suddenly she found her self beating her small blue fists at the door. It hurt and blood started to ooze from her knuckles. Violet didn't care and kept on banging. Harder and harder until tears streamed down her eyes. Violet stepped back and stared. Where there was once a smooth metal door was now two very large dents smothered with blood.

She looked down at her shaking hands to see no blood or cuts. Her hands looked as good as knew. Violet closed her eyes and decided it was now or never. She ran. She jumped and she kicked the door with all her might.

Violet landed on the floor and when she opened her eyes she was no longer inside the small cramped cell but outside on the corridor sprawled across the metal door, which had fallen to the floor. With out a moments hesitation the young girl rose to her feat and ran down the deserted corridor believing that she was all on her own.

Violet though was very much mistaken for she wasn't alone. Curled up all on his own was a figure of a young boy. The boy sobbed to him self and wished for death.

Christmas was and always will be a time for fun. A time for celebration and presents but most of all a time for family. The New York streets were laid with heavy blankets of snow and lights flickered inside shops of all kinds. People bustled about rushing home to their family's on the cold eve of the 27th not wanting to be kept out in the clutches of mother nature.

She kept to the shadows. Violet may have been raised in a cell but she wasn't stupid. She knew very well that if one of the perfect people saw her alarms would be raised.

If her skin wasn't already blue then it would have been from the cold. There was nothing to protect her bare feat from the jagged clumps of snow or her skin from the bitter wind. All she wore was a thin nightshirt that was miles too small for her.

Hiding behind a large bin nestled in a tight alley Violet was able to watch the passers by. She rubbed her skin to keep it warm but it was like rubbing ice. Across the street a group of boys laughed and joked out side a large clothing shop. The boys carried in their hands what looked like boards of wood with wheels attached. Violet peered closer and watched as a boy with long spiky hair placed the board on the ground and rode it as if it was some sort of vehicle. She admired the boys and what they were wearing. Violet wished she had a large black jacket like one of the boys was wearing.

Closing her eyes Violet breathed hard. It was cold and she was freezing. Violet opened her eyes to see that the boys had gone and the shop had closed. The lights in other shops began to dim and the streets became silent as the shoppers descended home. All that was left was blue girl hiding behind a bin.

Violet peered down at her hands and pondered for a few minutes. If she was able to kick down a thick metal door with out breaking a sweat, then there was nothing to stop her kicking down a flimsy wooden one of a shop.

She stood up and brushed the snow from the nightshirt. Her feet were so numb that the pain of walking was indiscrible. Violet crossed the empty road and looked into the deserted shop. Boards with wheels hung on the walls and clothes of all types hung on hangers.

Violet looked left and then looked right. She took a deep breath and with all her might she kicked down the wooden door with her numb feat. Violet closed her ears tight and waited for the sound of an alarm but there was none. Maybe only the experimenting room had alarms?

When Violet walked into the shop she left the cold of the snow outside on the streets. The shop was still warm and still held the feel of the shoppers that were there not so long ago. Violet stared in amazement at the posters on the walls. Boys and there boards with wheels were pictured doing stunts Violet would never dream of doing. Other posters should heavily pierced people making weird hand movements. Violet copied the horns and gave a small smile.

It was dark in the shop but she dare not turn on the lights. For some reason though Violet felt she did not need them. She walked around for ten minutes admiring the clothes when she saw a t-shirt just below a board with wheels. It was black and on it was a gold hear with a triangle through it. Violet liked the T-shirt and took it from the wall. Next she spotted a pair of blue baggy jeans and took them as well. The young blue girl peered through the jackets and found a baggy, dark green one similar to the boys black one she had seen.

Violet dressed in a corner and left behind the paper-thin nightshirt. Her jeans were too baggy so she found a bright blue belt to hold them up. Her feet were still bare but had begun to get feeling back into them. Violet pondered through the shop when she came to the largest collection of trainers she had ever seen. Violet ran her small fingers across the many different types but all were thick and looked incredibly warm.

It was only when she got to the end of the row that she spotted a pair of black and green trainers, which made her smile. Violet picked the trainers of the shelf and sat down on the floor to place them on her cold blue feat.

When the girl stood up though she faced a mirror. Violet paused and looked at her self. She had only ever seen her reflection in glass but never mirror. Violet starred at the skinny blue person in front of her. She tried to comb the knots out of her hair with her fingers but it was no use. Instead she grabbed a black hat and shoved it onto her head. Her hair now didn't look as messy and Violet felt proud.

She stared at her self for five more minutes then left the shop feeling warmer and proud. She picked up the door and placed it back in its hole because Violet didn't want to alert any body. She crossed the street of snow and back into the alley and walked in on something she didn't like.

A scruffy ginger cat was hissing and clawing at something under the bin. The cats back was hunched and growled at the thing cowering. What ever was under the bin had decided to take a chance and ran from the cat. It was a bad mistake because the cat followed and pounced on the large black rat. There was a large squeak and Violet took a run and kick at the cat. The ginger cat went flying into the air and she hadn't kicked it that hard but she knew she had left her mark. Violet looked down to see blood stained snow and saw crumpled tatty rat gasping for its last breath. Violet bent down in the snow and slowly stroked the rat while it died. Its ears were shredded and it looked as if it had lost a front poor in a previous battle.

A warm tear rolled down her face and landed on the rat's filthy black coat. Violet closed her eyes and wiped her tears but when she looked back down to the snow there was no rat. Violet looked around for the rat and found it sat on a bin cleaning its ears. Violet was sure it was the same rat for it had no front left paw. Its coat was no longer a filthy black slowly turning gleaming and glossy. Its eyes were full of life and he looked brand new. Violet walked towards the rat with her hand held out. The large black rat did not hesitate and jumped straight on to the blue hand.

Violet slid down the wall and sat with her legs crossed watching the rat curl it self up on the young girl. It licked its right poor and snuggles into Violet.

"Tears" Was the name violet muttered.

The next morning Violet was awakened by the sounds of car horns. The snow glistened white and shone in the winter sun. Tears was no longer on her lap but had snuggled up in her jacket pocket. Violet slowly looked from behind the bin and too the clothe shop. It was still closed and no one had seen the damaged door.

She stood up and brushed the dust of her new jeans. Violet then thought hard for a moment because she couldn't stay down the alley forever and she needed food. There was only one thing for it. She would have to venture out into the streets. Violet took a deep breath and pulled the green hood of her jacket over her hatted head and placed her hands into her jeans pocket.

"If I keep my head down then no one will see me." She thought to her self. Violet was not going to be slow about it but instead took one deep breath and as quickly as she could walked out of the alley and down the street. She kept her head down and stayed near the walls. She lowed her head more when busy shoppers passed by but luckily they paid no attention.

Violets feet were begging to pick up speed and she could feel her self starting to jog. She ran around a corner not looking where she was going and slammed into some one. Violet fell to the floor and her hood slipped from her head.

As she looked up she gasped for the man she had knocked into was staring right at her. This was not the reason why Violet had gasped. She had gasped because of the mans heavily scared and dark blue face. He had bright yellow eyes that shone in the sun and dark navy hair similar to Violet.

The mans hood had also slipped from his head. Both stared at each other for a few moments but it was Violet who shot to her feat and ran back to the alleyway. She charged around the corner to the alley and fell over a crate. Luckily she did not fall but stumbled and landed behind a bin.

Violet curled into a ball and kept her head in to her knees.

"How could I have been so stupid."? She thought to her self but then froze still.

"Hallo ist any one there." Came a strange voice, which had made Violet like a statue. Violet though didn't answer.

She heard the sound of snow crunch under heavy footsteps and Violet wished they would stop. The footsteps had stopped but Violet could hear the sound of some one breathing very close.

"Was ist your name."? Came the strange voice of a man but Violet dare not to look up.

"Ist ok i'm not going to harm you." The voice said and Violet slowly looked up to see the blue skinned man crouched in front of her. She could now see more clearly that the markings on his face were not scars but tattoos and his ears were slightly elf like. Also instead of his skin just being the color blue like Violets, the man in fact was covered by very fine blue fur.

"Mein namer ist Kurt." Kurt smiled showing canine like teeth. Violet said nothing but stared in amazement. Something pointed raised above Kurt's head and scratched his ear. Violet realized that it was a prehensile tail.

"Violet." She muttered very quietly but she knew Kurt had heard.

"That ist a very pretty name." Kurt smiled.

"What are you doing out in the snow on your own."

Violet starred at Kurt's bright yellow eyes and he stared at her blue and green one. She couldn't muster any words so she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Where do you live." The strange man asked but Violet shook her head.

"Well who are your parents." Kurt asked wanting to find something out about the young girl but Violet plainly shook her shoulders.

Kurt raised an oddly shaped hand to his pocket a pulled out a small cell phone. Violet stared at Kurt's hands because they were not what you would call normal. There were only two large fingers and a thumb on each hand.

He dialed down numbers into the phone and placed it to his elf like ear.

"Proffecer its Kurt. I'm heading back early and bringing a friend." Kurt paused for a moment but he kept his eyes on Violet.

"Check Cerebro." Were the words to finish the conversation. Kurt placed the phone back into his jacket.

"Violet if you have no where to be I would like it if you came back some where with me." Kurt asked in his peculiar accent. Violet thought for a moment and gulped. She slowly nodded her head and Kurt held out a hand. Violet took it and was told to close her eyes, she did as she was told.

When Violet re opened her eyes she found that she was no longer down an alley but on a pavement outside a rather large and grand looking building. Violet stumbled to the floor because she had just felt incredible dizzy.

"Sorry I forgot to mention the travel sickness." Came Kurt's voice. Violet stood up and brushed her self down. Kurt started to walk up the path but Violet stood and stared at the grand Mansion.

It was made completely of stone but had the air of technology inbreeded into it. Stain glass windows covered the top floor and large ones were situated at the bottom. There flowers and trees every were and a large wooden front door was too far away.

Violet followed Kurt up the stone steps to he front door but as he opened it Violet grabbed onto his coat. The blue creature turned and smiled to Violet and didn't mind that she had hold of his coast so tightly.

They entered a beautifully decorated hall complete with oak paneling. The floor was made of black marble and the lighting was dimed in the fancy chandelier. The spirit of Christmas was still in the air and silvery blue tinsel hung from the wall. Violet held on tight to Kurt as she heard the faint clicking of shoes on the marble floor.

"Cool a skate boarder." Came a happy girls voice from the side of them. Violet turned around to face a short Chinese girl. The sixteen year old was wearing a bright yellow trench coat and her blue eyes sparkled. Next to her was an older girl, brunette with a white stripe. She was covered up and was wearing a pair of leather opera gloves.

"Whoa she's a mini Nightcrawler." The Chinese girl said loudly. The other girl gave a warm smile and Violet preferred her to the loud girl.

"Jubilee knock it off." the quieter girl said. Her accent was also peculiar and Violet didn't know what it was.

"Her name is Violet and I'm taking her to the professor. Is he in his study?" Kurt asked the quieter girl.

"Last time I saw yer. He'd just come up from the sub basement." She said.

Violet clung onto Kurt all the way down the marble corridor. The place was big and empty but it hard a warm feeling to it and compared to the cell were she had spent all of her life Violet preferred the mansion.

They stopped out side a large wooden door and Kurt knocked. He waited for a reply and then opened the room. Kurt tried to urge Violet into the room first but she wouldn't budge so Kurt had to walk in with Violet held on tight to his coat.

The room, like the rest of the mansion, was very big and highly decorated. Sat at the back of the room was a rather large desk and behind it sat a bald man in a wheel chair. Stood behind the man was something or some one completely covered in blue fur. Violet gulped and held on to the back of Kurt tightly.

"Good morning Violet." The bald man smiled and Violet, not wanting to be rude, gave a small smile back.

"My name is professor Charles Xavia and this is my assistant, Dr. Henry McCoy." The man behind the desk told her.

"Greetings young lady, please call me Hank." The furry blue man told Violet. Violet simply nodded her head.

"So Violet you like rats." The prefacer smiled who was trying to get through to the quiet girl any way he could. Violet looked for a moment and nodded her head.

She did not let go of Kurt as she placed a blue hand in her jacket pocket and retrieved Tear's who was fast asleep.

"What a handsome specimen." Hank said in ore. Violet didn't like the term specimen as she had been referred to it a few times. She placed the sleeping rat back into her pocket and still stood behind Kurt.

"She does not speak much professor. All I could get from her was her name." Kurt said to the proffecer who nodded his head. He wheeled himself out from behind his desk and came close to Kurt and Violet.

"Violet do you know what you are." The proffecer asked and Violet shook her head.

"Well you are a very remarkable mutant according to Cerebro." He said. Violet had no idea what a mutant or what a Cerbro was but for some reason she did think that it was a bad thing.

"Violet I am able to read peoples mind. I feel we would be able to communicate better that way. Would that be ok."?

Violet wasn't share what the proffecer had just said so she looked up at Kurt for reassurance who smiled and nodded his head. Violet nodded her head and stepped forward slightly but she still had hold of Kurt.

The proffecer raised his hands to Violets temples.

"Just close your eyes." He said to her. Violet closed her eyes and felt the professors hands upon her head.

Proffecer Xavias mind was suddenly filled with images of what only could be describe as pure torture. A young Violet was strapped to a bed with needles sticking in her. She had been left there a while. Then he saw her being kicked by too guards who spat at her at the same time. Xavia was then inside Violets memory and was seated in his wheel chair in the corner of a cell. Violet was curled up in a ball in opposite corner slowly crying to her self. She was nursing better her arm, which looked broken. The cell was small, cramped and cold and the only source of light was from a hole in the wall.

A large metal door swung open and in came two men in army uniforms. They situated themselves at either side of the door and placed their guns towards Violet. Xavia was horrified but he had to keep on watching as a youngish man in a white lab coat stepped into the room followed by none other than one William Stryker.

"How long has she been like this."? Stryker asked the man in white while staring at Violet.

"A good five hours sir."

"Any luck with the extracting procedures." He asked and the man in white flipped through a file he was carrying.

"Not yet sir. We tried her on five specimens. She was only able to revive one. It died again shortly after." He sighed looking down at the crying little girl.

"The arm." Stryker questioned and the scientist cleared his throat.

"She fell."

"The proffecer felt sick and had to let go of Violet. He had seen enough to know what the young girl had been through.

"You were ten when that happened weren't you." The proffecer asked Violet who nodded but didn't look the proffecer in the eyes.

"Charles may I ask what you saw." Hank asked stepping from behind the desk.

"Yes. Young Violet here seems to be yet another mutant experimented on for the Weapon x program." The proffecer sighed.

"Stryker." came Kurt's voice but there was anger to it.

"Violet you have a very remarkable power. I'm pretty sure your rat would agree." The proffecer smiled.

"I would like to offer you a place here Violet and I also ask if you wouldn't mind showing that very interesting power of yours." He added.

Violet thought for a moment like she always did and then gave a small nod of her head. Violet was then taken to the hospital wing where Hank could jot down her medical history. There wasn't much to go on because Violet did not utter one word. She kept close to Kurt and wouldn't go any where with out him. Kurt did not mind one bit. In fact he enjoyed being with some one like him for a change. Not that there was any thing wrong with Henry McCoy but Kurt just didn't get science one bit.

Hank jotted down Violets markings and scars and then came the blood test. Violet didn't flinch when Hank took the clean sterile needle from the cupboard. Hank smiled and wiped the top of Violets skinny blue arm with a moist wipe which made Violet pull a face. She wasn't used to having her arm cleaned before having a needle stuck into it.

Once Hank had his blood sample he let Violet go. She held onto Kurt as they left room who smiled and told that it was ok.

"Its ok Violet. No body is going to hurt you here." Kurt smiled reashuring her and Violet couldn't help trusting him.

"So what do you want to do." Kurt asked looking around in the corridor and Violet shrugged her shoulders.

"I tell you what, why don't I take you to meet some other students." Kurt suggested but Violet wasn't to sure. Kurt so the look of fright on Violets eyes and crouched down in front of her.

"Violet you can trust me." He said smiling showing his white pointy teeth.

Kurt walked Violet down a deserted corridor into a large sitting room complete with big, red and squishy sofa's. Sat on the sofa close to the door was the loud Chinese girl and seated next to her was a man, no older than twenty five with black eyes. Violet looked close to the eyes to see they held a small drop of what could be described as blood. On the other sofa sat the tall quieter girl who had her arms rapped around a boy with sandy colored hair.

All four stopped talking when Kurt, followed by Violet, entered the room. The Chinese girl looked up and held out her hand to Violet.

"Hey I'm Jubilee." She sat loudly and excitedly but Violet flinched and stood behind Kurt.

"She's shy." Kurt said turning around to Violet who was back clinging onto his jacket.

"So can Gambit ask who you might be." The man with slightly odd eyes asked. Violet didn't look at the man but muttered her name but no one seemed to hear it.

"Its Violet." Kurt said.

"Cool. Well he's Gambit and that's Rouge and Bobby but I wouldn't bother them to much because their always to busy with their Olympic sport." Jubilee said laughing and Violet had not under stood a word she had just said.

"Jubes you cant class kissing as a sport." Bobby sighed rolling his eyes.

"Moving on from that remark. What's your power." Rouge asked kindly and quietly for even she knew that Violet wasn't like other people.

"Its hard to explain." Kurt said.

"Well what ever it is no doubt that Arty will want her to the join his club when he gets back." Jubilee said starting to giggle.

"Yer didn't he try and get you and Dr. McCoy to join Kurt." Bobby laughed and Violet looked up to Kurt to see he was grinning.

"Ah yes. I am now a fully fledged member of the Creatures Of Xavias." Kurt laughed but he did try not to.

"Hey Gambit just had a thought. If you only said the first letter of each word then it wou-"

"Ja Danke Remy." Kurt said glaring at Gambit.

Kurt explained to Violet that most of the students had gone home for the Christmas holidays. Violet was going to ask what Christmas was but she didn't have the courage to. With the help of Kurt and Rouge, Violet didn't really settle well in that night for she refused to go to sleep. Its wasn't that she wouldn't go to sleep but the fact the she couldn't. There was something eating away at her mind telling her that it was all happening to quick. As if the men in white were going to drag her away and back to the cell. Also it didn't help that she still wouldn't go any where with out Kurt though which was a bit of a problem when he needed the bath room.

On the evening after Violet had arrived at the institute, Kurt had left her in her room to go see the proffecer. Violet was a little reluctant to let him go at first but he reassured her by saying he was only down the corridor.

Violet sat on her own on the floor hunched up in ball. Tears was curled up next to her sleeping as usual. She kept rubbing her hands up and down the orange carpet and listened out for any noise. Violet was sharing a room with Rouge and two other mutant girls she had yet to meet.

Rouge was a little apprehensive on what the others would say because even though they were all mutants not many of them were keen of creature mutants.

"Why do you think there always blue." Jubilee said out loud while trying to eat some very frozen ice cream.

"Who." Bobby asked watching her struggle.

"Well Kurt, Dr.Mcoy and now Violet. Heck even Mystique is blue." She said jabbing the spoon into the tub.

"You mean the creature mutants." Came Rouges voice for she had just entered the kitchen. Jubilee had become angry with the ice cream and threw the spoon into the sink.

"Hey sparks there's no need for that."

The three teenage mutants turned to the door to see Wolverine. A man who was covered mostly in body hair and had dark hair similar to that of a wolfs.

"Logan how was the mission." Bobby asked as Wolverine entered the room.

"Lousy. Scott moaned as usual." He said in his deep voice.

"Well that sounds like Scott." Jubilee laughed.

"Any way you were on about creature mutants." Bobby remembered suddenly.

"What about them." Wolverine paused.

"Its nothing. There's a new kid here. She's really quiet and really blue." Jubilee Said not taking her eyes of the ice cream.

The proffecer had a head ache and it wasn't often that he had them. He had been sat in his office thinking for hours but it had accrued before then. Infact it came when he let go of Violet when he had finished reading her mind.

Xavia was deep in concentration when there was a knock on the door and Dr. McCoy entered followed by Kurt and Scott Summers who had just returned from a mission.

"Ah Scott how was the mission." The proffecer asked rubbing his temples.

"Interesting." Was the only word that Scott Summers could describe after spending four solid nights with Wolverine.

The proffecer smiled and looked up at the three.

"I'm glad your all together because I need a word about Violet." He said rolling himself from out behind the desk.

"Violet?" Scott asked and the proffeer nodded his head.

"Yes she's a new student here who's taken quite well to Kurt." Hank said flicking through his files once again.

Scot made a funny face and so many reasons jumped into his head. Why Kurt?

"As I was saying. I think it may be time to test her ability's in the danger room." The proffecer said trying not to think about the headache.

"Proffecer are you sure. We don't even no what the child's powers are." Hank said looking up from the file.

"Oh don't worry, I think this test may show what it really is. Even I am not to sure."

Kurt wanted to say something badly but he couldn't. She was just a little girl and all ready they were putting her through her paces to probe at what Violet could do. Kurt had been where Violet had. The cells were cramped and the torture was unbearable and Why, because they were different.

The proffecer's and Kurt's eyes met but for some reason Kurt believed that Xavia had not read his mind and for that he was grateful.

"Kurt if you wouldn't be so kind to take Violet to the danger room and Scott would you tell Wolverine." The proffecer finished and Kurt teleported out of the room and up to the second floor.

The fuzzy blue elf paused for a moment to think and then knocked at the door. As Kurt suspected there was no reply and he slowly opened the door. Violet was no where to be seen so as quietly as he could called out her name.

"Violet are you in here." He asked the supposed empty room.

Usually when any body had called her name, Violet would freeze and tense her self u waiting for the blow but not this time. She reconised Kurt's friendly voice and looked up from down the side of the bed.

"What are du doing down there." He asked entering the room and Violet shrugged her shoulders. She scooped up tears who was knawing at the at the carpet and placed him in her pocket.

"Come on I've got some where to show you." He said holding out his hand and Violet stepped forward. Before she took the Nightcrawlers hand though Violet waited and thought.

"Its ok the proffecer just wants to test your powers." He smilled and Violet nodded. She took hold of Kurt's oddly shaped hand and closed her eyes. When she re opened them Violet found that she was no longer in her room but in a large metallic empty one.

The walls were made from sheets of metal as was the floor. Violet didn't like the room, it reminded her of the cell. A door to their right slid open a man wearing a weird devise on his eyes.

"Violet this is Scott Summers. He's going to be testing you." Kurt said but Violet didn't like the way Scott was looking at her.

"Oh great another creature." He thought but smiled politely. Violet though wasn't as stupid as she seemed and didn't smile back.

Kurt went to head for the door but Violet grabbed onto the back of his shirt. When he turned around he saw the look of fright in Violets eyes.

"I'm going to be up their watching your every move ok." He said and Violet sighed. She nodded her head and Kurt teleported up to the room at the top of the danger room.

When Kurt entered the room he found the proffecer sat at the control desk. Dr. McCoy was analyzing Violet on his computer screen and Wolverine was looking down from the window into the danger room.

Kurt crossed the room and joined Logan. He gave a pretty loud sigh that made Logan turn.

"What's up Elf." He asked returning to his gaze of Violet. Kurt looked down to the scared girl who was receiving a lecture from Cyclops.

"Its nothing. Its just that she's a little girl who's been to hell and back and I-"

"Want to be there for her like a big brother but you cant because you don't no how and you think its too early for her to be tested like this." Logan sighed as Kurt looked at him slightly confused.

"Ja. How did yo-"

"I've been there my self elf." Logan kept his eyes on Scott watching his every move. Kurt didn't bother to ask but he thanked Logan.

"Ok Scott were ready." The proffecer said into a micro phone. Down in the Danger room Scott signaled up to the proffecer and then carried on about his tactic theories. Violet was listening. She couldn't for no words were entering her head. For some reason instead of being scared like she usually was, Violet was very much the opposite. She felt alert and awake and was ready to combat any thing. She got so worked up that she hadn't relised that Scott had told her to start.

Violet didn't no were to look because the room had gone suddenly dark but she didn't panic. Instead she kept her cool and took up a fighting stance ready for what ever was about to spring up on her.

The lights went up and Violet saw from the corner of her eyes a man charging towards her but he couldn't be real could he? Violet highered her fists as the man stormed towards her with his fists at the ready. Violet didn't no what to do. She closed her eyes tight, kicked up into the air and felt a crack under her trainers. When she opened her eyes the young mutant found the man in pieces on the floor. The robot had some serious damage to it and Violet was getting ready for a telling of but Scott just stood in ore.

In all his time at the mansion he had only ever seen one person accomplish a kick like that and she wasn't what you would call mutant material.

The lights dimmed again and Violet got back into position. This time she wasn't going to be scared. She was going to fight. Up the lights went and this time to robots charged at her. They both swung at the same time and Violet had ducked and swung around with her legs. Violet had put that much force on the machines that she had sent them lying into the opposite wall.

Kurt watched just as amazed as Scott. He couldn't figure out how a little girl her size could mutilate three of Hanks robots. Indeed Wolverine and Hank looked just as amazed but the proffecer on other hands looked deep in thought.

Out the lights went yet again and this time violet moved position. She had fooled the robots who had charged to the spot were she had previously been. Violet gave a small smile and she to ran towards the three machines. This time fists were used and Violet punched so hard she was sure she had broken something but she carried on. The young mutant punched the machines so hard the blood was now covering her hands. Nothing else mattered to Violet at that moment in time. What mattered was the mission. The mission came first.

"My word. These results are astonishing." McCoy cried in amazement. Kurt looked towards the beast who was so close to the computer screen that his glasses almost touched it. The proffecer had also crossed in his chair to the computer screen and slowly nodded his head.

"Just as I thought." He said quietly.

"Thought what." Logan asked and The proffecer massaged his temples for the head ache was still there.

"Well looking at these results it shows that Violet posses the power to heal her self very quickly, like you Logan. It may even be quicker. She also Posses the power to heal people she keeps a close touch on."

"That's good though isn't it." Kurt asked.

"Well yes but the computer is showing us that Violet has the fastest and strongest record for ever destroying one of Henrys machines."

Kurt had no idea where the proffecer was trying to go with this but Dr. McCoy did.  
"I see what you mean Charles. We haven't had reading like this since Faith was here." He said looking down to the girl who was now tackling her fifth machine. Kurt pondered for a moment and then a sudden thought came to hi head.

"You mean that Violet is a slayer." Kurt said almost not believing the words he had just said.

"A mutant slayer would be the correct terms Kurt." The proffecer corrected him. Kurt crossed the room and back to the window. He looked down to the little girl with Blood dripping from her hands and tears pouring from her face.

Violet was building up with anger and pain. The pain wouldn't leave her and it wasn't coming from her bloody hands. There was this power she had just awakened inside her and she couldn't shut it off.

Scott looked worried for he too could se the damage Violet was doing up to her self. He looked up to control room for a clue of what to do.

Kurt had had enough. Violet was going to ended seriously damaged by the test if he didn't do something. Kurt focused on a point and teleported down to the danger room. He made Scott jump when he did but Violet hadn't noticed him enter.

With no fear he walked straight up to Violet but before he could reach out to her she had spun around with her bloody hands raised. She paused inches from Kurt and stared at him deep in the eyes. She seemed to be lost and then she fell to her knees. Kurt grabbed her before she hit the floor and then held onto her tight when she started to sob quietly.

She was alone. Water ran down Violets body and away into the drain washing way the blood. She wished she could be washed down the drain but Violet knew that, that would never happen. Looking down at her hands Violet could see no trace of blood or cuts but she wished she could. She had no idea what had happened in the danger room but Violet felt as if she had been taken over by some invisible force. As if the only thing she knew how o do was fight.

After drying her self Violet pulled on her clothes and walked bare footed down the corridor. She had her chunky trainers in her hands and wouldn't let them go for the world. Something was bothering her but Violet couldn't figure out for the life of what it was.

Violet made no sound as she walked down the corridor but the poroffecer knew where she was.

"Violet may I have a word." He asked the young mutant as she walked past the open door to his office. Violet was so lost in thought that she handout seen him sat at his desk.

Violet walked into the room to find Kurt perched on one of the chairs in front of the desk. He smiled when she entered but Violet couldn't look him the eye.

"I have the results of your test here and I have to say that we are all very impressed." She heard the proffecer say as Violet sat down.

"It seems to show that you are capable of healing your self in a matter of moments and you are able to heal others." The proffecer smiled but Violet could tell that there was worry in his voice.

"The only thing that concerns me though is your ability and strength. It is well above average for some one of your young age but it didn't show up as being one of your mutant powers."

Violet was confused. Ofcourse her strength had to be a mutant power. You can not learn strength like that over night, even Violet knew that.

"Violet there is no plainer way to say this." The proffecer paused still looking at the young girl. His head ache had started to vanish and he now had his answers for why he had it.

"You are a slayer. A mutant slayer." Violet heard him say but she was now even confused some more. She had just gotten over the fact that she wasn't human and that she had theses powers and now this.

"Proffecer she doesn't even know what a slayer is." Came Kurt's voice who sounded a little upset.

"Kurt that is beside he point."

"How do you even no she's a slayer." Kurt said now with a little anger in his voice. The proffecer wasn't used to Kurt getting angry but he understood where Kurt was coming from.

"Kurt you know as well as I do."

"Violet a slayer is legendary and put on this earth to protect the human race." Came the proffecers voice from some were in the distance. Violet wasn't paying attention though. She had just got over the fact of being a mutant and now this. She couldn't breve and started to take in big gulps of air.

"Violet what's the matter." Kurt said from her left but Violet couldn't speak. The only thing she concentrated on doing was to breve.

"She's hyperventilating." The porffecer said quickly wheeling him self out from under his desk. Violet closed her eyes and felt her self slipping of the chair. Something or some one grabbed her and that was the last she remembered.

Violet had fainted from what Kurt had told her. The proffecer said it was just a shock to her system because Violet wasn't used to being told so many different things.

On new years eve Violet sat alone in her room trying to think. It was sort of hard now that the rest of the other students were back from their holidays. All Violet could think about was what Kurt had told her about the slayer.

"The slayer is a legend." Kurt told the confused mutant.

"An ancient legend to be exact and a warrior madden with the strength no one would believe. She has the purity of the virgin mother her self."

Violet had no idea who this virgin mother was but she sounded old and wise.

"For her faith and courage she is chosen by our lord and is his instrument on Earth." Violet remembered the exact words Kurt had told her and ran them through her head.

"I have read that the Slayer is a warrior of purity and faith and that she can fight like none other on earth."

Violet was still confused. This didn't really answer what a slayer did. Violet remembered seeing the look on Kurt's face.

"I have met a slayer but she was far from pure. Her name was faith but I do not know what happened to her." Kurt seemed upset but he didn't let Violet see.

She had been getting into what Kurt was saying when he mentioned that there could only ever be one slyer at a time and that for another one to be called the previous one had to die. Violet was now scared but Gambit had scared her even more.

She had been walking back to her room when she met him on the corridor. He had seemed to have over heard what Kurt had told Violet and he gave a sly smile.

"You know Gambit knows allot about the Slayer." He said giving a sly grin and Violet was curious to know more.

"She kills monsters and vampires but allot of the time they kill her." He said grinning. Violet eyes filled with fright and all this mention of death had made her feal un easy. She ran of to hear Gambit laughing behind her.

From then on she had hid in her room and hadn't let any one speak to her. Rouge had entered a few times to try and get Violet to come down stairs but Violet wasn't having any of it. She would close her eyes and put her hands over her ears and no one could sus out what was wrong with her.

The door opened and Violet heard people enter. She did not look up from down the side of the bed but carried on stroking Tears and then placed him in her jacket pocket.

"So like where's the new kid then." Came a girls voice and Violet tensed up. From the other side of the room Rouge pointed to where the cowering mutant was hiding.

"Her names Violet and she sort of shy." Rouge said in her Texan voice.

"Well will like soon sort that out." The girl said again.

"Oh Kitty leave her be. Your powers just fr...odd." Came another girls voice but hers sounded lees hyped up like the girl Kitty or even Jubilee.

"Like don't worry about it." And Kitty being Kitty did what Kitty did best. She walked straight threw two of the beds to were Violet was.

"Whoa she's like blue." Came Kitty's voice from above.

Violet looked up to see a girl with long brown hair wearing a a bright pink jacket. This girl looked as if she was some how dumbing her self down when infact she was a lot smarter than she let on. Violet also noticed that half the girl was actually inserted into the bed and half of it on the floor.

"Hey there. I'm like Kitty." Kitty smiled holding out her hand but Violet didn't take it.

"As I said she's shy." This time Rouges voice was a little harder and Violet some how knew that she didn't really like Kitty.

"Maybe I can help." Said the other girl and Violet saw that a tall girl with short ginger pig tails walked around the bed.

"I'm Amara." The girl smiled. her voice seemed a little high and nobody seemed to mind that Violet was blue.

"There only being polite." Rouge thought to her self and she wished they wasn't because even if Violet couldn't tell that Kitty's smile was slightly fake she could. Rouge sighed and rolled her eyes and decided that she better rescue Violet from Kitty and Amara.

"So like what can you do." Kitty asked and Violet was starting to get annoyed because every time Kitty spoke she said the word like.

"Guys give it a rest. She doesn't have to speak if she doesn't want to ok." Rouge said folding her arms standing in front of Violet. Kitty and Amara got the gist of things and with one last look of Violet they left the room. Rouge crouched down and gave a smile to Violet and to Rouges surprise Violet gave one back.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." She said and Rouge left the room to find her boy friend. Violet was left on her own again and that's how she liked it. She took Tears back out of her pocket and watched as he ran around the room peeking in holes and jumping across the beds.

Night time came and Violet had hidden under the bed because of the loud bangs out side. She saw flashes of light from her window but they scared her. The next sound she heard wasn't a bang but it was more like s 'BAMPF" noise.

"Violet where on Gods green earth have you gotten to now." Came Kurt's voice and slowly Violet looked out from under the bed. Kurt crouched down to Violet and gave a smile.

"You don't like the fire works." he asked and Violet shook her head.

"Where I used to live we had them all the time. That was before...oh never mind." He smiled looking up to the window. There was something about Kurt that interested Violet and vise versa. Kurt couldn't help thinking that he reminded her of some one, especially her eyes, but he couldn't put his tail on it.

"Beast wanted me to ask you if you'll be joining him tomorrow in his science class." Kurt said returning his look to Violet who had edged her was out from under the bed and was now knelt on the floor. She wanted to ask if Gambit would be there because if he was she most definitely wouldn't be going. The courage though wasn't there and so Violet mainly shrugged his shoulders.

"Ill take that as a maybe." Kurt smiled and he teleported of back to the new year celebrations.

The next day after every one had left the room Violet paced it up and down trying to decide if she was going to join in with the class. It took her at least ten minutes to decide but after nearly wearing a hole in the carpet she decided to go.

With Tears safely tucked away in her pocket Violet walked down the silent corridors. She peered in open door to see other members of the staff teaching. She saw Scott Summers out of the window teaching some mutant students to hit a target using there powers. The proffecer was teaching in his study and a woman with white hair and dark skin nick named Storm was teaching math to some pretty confused looking faces.

Violet finally found the room she was looking for and she peered around the door to make sure that Gambit wasn't lurking in the corner. The room held about nine students and four of them were Rouge,Bobby, Jubilee and Kitty.

"Ah Violet I was hoping you would join us." Came Dr. McCoys voice from the front of the class. All heads turned to face Violet and she felt all eyes on her. She timidly took a seat next to Rouge who smiled a reassuring smile.

"Now where was I." The beast said thinking.

"Oh yes Work. Can any one remember what work is measured in." The Beast continued and only Kitty put her hand up to answer.

"Go on Kitty. I'm presuming that you were the only one to study your notes over the holiday." The Beast sighed but then he smiled.

"Powers like measured in Joules and you times the force by the distance to get like your answer." Kitty said sounding pleased with her self and Violet was getting more annoyed with Kitty's favorite word.

"Thank you Kitty and the other part was my next question. Are you sure your not Psychic." The Beast asked her.

"No I think the word were looking for is annoying." Jubilee muttered but only Violet,Bobby and Rouge heard. Bobby snorted into his sleeve.

"Mr. Drake do we have a problem." Dr. McCoy asked.

"No sir but I've sort of frozen my selves." Bobby said trying not to laugh.

"Again?" The beast asked sighing. Violet assumed that this was a regular thing.

"Now when Mr. Drake has finished de-icing him self id like you all to turn to page 46." Violet looked around to see the students picking up the books in front of them. Violet did the same but had no idea what page 46 was.

"Lets see...Violet would you like to start us off by reading." Beast suggested to Violet. Violet looked up to the beast and saw that every one was waiting for her too read. Violet sighed and shook her head.

"Oh come one Violet its only a couple of lines." Beast said trying to encourage Violet but the truth was that Violet did want to read but something was stopping her. Violet placed down the book and walked out of the room. There was no point being there if she couldn't do one simple task.

"Gesh. Like talk about mournful." Kitty whispered but apparently no one was listening. Violet dragged her feat along the corridor and she started to feal sorry for her self. She had started to lose all hope that she would ever fit in with the school when she walked past a rather large door way. She paused out side and looked into the giant room filled with shelf upon shelf of books after books. It was spectacular and Violet entered the room. She walked around the cabinets of texts and ran her fingers across the spines of the books.

"There good for reading as well as for looking at." Came a familiar voice. Violet looked around expecting to see Kurt sat on one of the chairs but he was no where in sight.

"Up here." Came his voice and when Violet looked up she found that Kurt was hanging but his tail of one of the lights. He had held in his hand a rather small but chunky book. Kurt teleported down from the light and onto one of the large brown tables.

"I thought you were supposed to be in Science." Kurt asked puzzled and Violet shrugged her shoulders. She had returned back to running her fingers along the spines.

"Well I don't blame you for cutting class I never understood Science." Kurt smiled. Violet took a deep breath.

"Its not that. Its just there's no point in me being there if I can not read." Violet had actually had the courage to speak.

"So you can speak." He said amazed and Violet nodded her head.

"You cant read." Was his next question and Violet shook her head.

"What was the point of teaching an experiment to read." Violet sighed. She had noticed that her accent to was quite different to every ones else around her.

"Oh Violet don't speak like that. It wasn't your fault what they did to you." Kurt said teleporting down onto the floor.

"Yes I know that." Violet sighed.

"Your accent. Your from England." Kurt said sounding a little surprised.

"England where's that." Violet asked tilting her head to one side.

"You don't even know where England is." Kurt then shook his head.

"Ill show you." He crossed towards were the rows of books were Violet was stood and pulled out a rather large and thin one. He then crossed back over to the table and sat at one of the chairs. Violet followed and sat next to him.

"This is the map of the world." He said opening the book right to the middle of the page. Violet looked down to see large looking shapes of land marked with all kinds of words that she couldn't even read.

"Now we are here. In up state New York in the united states of America." Kurt said pointing to the far left of the page.

"The President, he's sort of in charge of America, lives here in Washington DC." He said pointing to another place.

"I sort of had a close encounter with him once." Kurt said giving a sly grin. Violet didn't bother to ask because she wanted to know more about the places on Earth.

"This is Dutch land or Germany in your case and I am from right there, Berlin." He said pointing to a place right in the middle in a great bit plot of land.

"So all that is Germany." Violet asked confused pointing to the page.

"Nein that's Europe but Germany is in it." Kurt said trying not to laugh.

"And this is little old Great Britain." Kurt pointed to a very small plot of land that looked slightly like a human sat next to a squashed little shape.

"But where is England." Violet asked confused.

"It sort of takes up three quarters of that Island. Despite its size England used to be very powerful. It still is but not as big as in world war 2." Kurt said running away with himself trying to explain things to Violet.

"There was a war." Violet asked and Kurt grinned.

"About sixty odd years ago yes. It was mainly against Germany and England but I will cut a very long story straight and say England won." Kurt said shrugging his shoulders.

"But are they friends now." Violet asked because she still wanted to be friends with Kurt even if England and Germany were not.

"Ja. It was a long time ago." Kurt added.

"I wish I could visit Germany." She said looking at the map.

"Why not your home land." Questioned Kurt but Violet shrugged her shoulders.

"I do not no. Maybe it is that fact that I have never lived there and Germany sounds better from the way you said Berlin. You said it with pride." Violet said still looking at the map and Kurt couldn't believe that even though Violet couldn't read she spoke with grace and a respect for other nations.

"Kurt." Violet asked still scanning the page.

"Ja." Kurt replied.

"Well...If it is not to much to ask then if you taught me to read would you also tell me about Germany and all the other places in the world." She said looking up to Kurt with a spark in her eyes. How could Kurt refuse. All his life Kurt had entertained people and now he was going to educate a your girl.

"Ok but you have to do me a favor." He asked.

"Any thing" Violet replied. Kurt paused for a moment and then a smile came across his face.

"Ill tell you when the time comes." Was all he said.

That night Violet couldn't sleep. She was still waking up with dreams of things she would never want to repeat to any one but that was not why she was awake. All Violet could think of was the next day when she would be taught a skill that would rest the end of her life. There was then a knot in her stomach. She suddenly remembered something Kurt had had said about the slayer not lasting very long. What if she only lived five more months.

"Never think like that." Kurt told her the next day.

"But you sai-"

"For get what I said about the Slayer ok. The proffecer probably got it all wrong. Your a mutant like me and every one else here." Kurt said trying to reassure Violet but in reality he was reassuring him self.

"But he was not wrong was he Kurt." Violet asked and Kurt just couldn't kid him self. He shook his head. The door to the library had been closed and Kurt had made it perfectly clear that no one was to enter for at least an hour.

"Have you spoken to any body else." Kurt asked as he rummaged around for pencils and paper.

"No. I do not want to. I like talking to you." Violet said watching Tears running around on the table. He had been chasing a bug that was trying to escape from the rat. Kurt teleported into the chair next to Violet and placed the paper on the desk.

"How long are you planning on not talking to any one else." Kurt asked.

"I'm not sure. Probably not until I trust them." She said and Kurt looked at the blue girl.

"You trust me." He asked and she nodded her head. Kurt gave a small grin and picked up his pencil with his tail and started to write down the Alphabet in capital and lower letters. Violet watched in amazement how beautiful Kurt's hand writing was.

After two minutes of silence Kurt pushed the piece of paper over to Violet and handed her a pencil.

"Ok I want you to copy out the letters under neigh and ill tell you how they are pronounced." He said and Violet nodded her head.

"This letter is an 'A'." He said in his German accent and Violet copied the Letter A. It was not as brilliantly drawn as Kurt's but it was a letter.

"A." she muttered under her breath.

"Now this is its lower form an 'a'." He said and Violet copied the 'a' and muttered how it pronounced.

They carried on like that all the way to the letter Z until there was banging on the library door.

"Hey Kurt you fuzzy blue elf. You cant just like take over the library." Came Kitty's annoying voice.

Violet picked up Tears who was just about to pounce on the bug and placed him safely in her pocket. She then turned around to the library door to see Kitty phase through it.

"We'll finish this of tomorrow Violet." Kurt said gathering up the papers. Violet nodded and walked of to the door.

"Like what are you guys doing here any way and Violet you've missed like tone's of classes." Kitty said turning from one blue person to the other.

"That would _like _be none of your _like _business Kitty." Kurt said sarcastically and Violet gave a small giggle. She walked down the corridor stroking Tears in her pocket when she crossed the path of Gambit.

"So can Gambit ask how is the little slayer." The thief said lurking in a corner. Violet took a deep breath and carried on walking.

"You know it is only Gambit and zee staff who know. They don't think you can handle all zee monster." Gambit said with a laugh to his voice. Violet turned around and gave a sly smile. She walked straight up to Gambit who backed of into the corner. He may have been big on words but he wasn't going to challenge a slayer. Especially a mutant one. After all he did know what Faith could do, maybe Violet was a lot stronger. Violet walked of satisfied with her self trying to remember what came after the letter L.

Violet sat in the library by her self re writing out the alphabet and muttering the way they sounded under her breath. She had skipped breakfast and went straight to work. Kurt teleported into the room about an hour latter to find Violet had copied out the alphabet at least twenty odd times.

"I think I have learnt it of by heart." Violet said proudly and she closed her eyes and said every letter of the Alphabet.

"Violet that's amazing. We've only been at it a day." He said very proud with Violet who beamed.

"Well tomorrow we should have the whole place by our selves." Kurt said stroking Tears who came sniffing at the Nightcrawler.

"Why?" Violet asked.

"There's a school trip to the history museum and I don't fancy hiding in the shadows again." Kurt said.

"We shouldn't have to hide." Violet sighed and Kurt made a face.

"You sounded like some one familiar then." He said trying to rack his brain but Kurt couldn't figure out who.

"So its just us two."

"And Beast."

Violet shook her head still not figuring out why they couldn't go.

"It is not fair. Just because were different." Violet said sighing.

"I know. It'll change soon and people will see that are just like them only different." Kurt said sighing too.

On the day of the trip Violet watched students rushing around getting ready for the bus which was about to leave. She slumped into the kitchen to find Jubilee stuffing toast in to her mouth.

"Don't worry Nightshade its probably going to be one boring day." She said running from the door to catch up with some other students. Violet was half asleep and it was only when she started to pour her cereal that she realized that Jubilee had called her Nightshade.

After breakfast Violet headed for the library to find Kurt. He was already inside hanging once again from the light.

"Guten Tag fraulien Violet." Kurt smiled teleporting down. Violet sat down on one of the chairs and took Tears from her pocket.

"Kurt what is a Nightshade?." She asked as the older mutant took his place next to her.

"I'm not quite sure. Why do you ask?"

"Jubilee called me it this morning." She said confused but Kurt mainly grinned.

"Well knowing Jubilation Lee I suppose that is your new nick name." Kurt said.

"Oh. I like it. It sounds like yours." She said watching the rat run up and down the table for no apparent reason.

For the next hour or so Violet learnt how to spell the simplest of words but she didn't care as long as she could write and read. Kurt laughed when he saw that she had spelt his name with three E's in all different places but he said it was a simple mistake.

Violet had just finished spelling out the word Nightshade when Violet she changed the subject completely.

"Kurt are monsters real." She asked him and Kurt looked out to the window.

"Ja. They are just as real as you and me." He said sighing.

"Have you ever seen one." She asked and Kurt nodded his head.

"I have met with a vampire yes. They are not to be messed with." He told her truthfully.

"I have to fight them." And Kurt nodded his head.

That day the pair walked around the mansion grounds and neither of them mentioned about slayers. They were too busy out in the grounds just admiring the place. Violet didn't know why but she felt safe out side and she knew that no one could take her away. The two headed back inside a few hours later when it had started to rain.

"I like the rain." Violet smiled looking out of the living room window.

"Whys that." Kurt asked because he had always associated the rain with dismal things like funerals.

"I'm not quite sure. Maybe because every thing is being...im not so sure...cleaned I think. It is as if all the earths problems are being washed away and at the end every thing will be clearer."

Kurt had never thought about the rain like that and to come to think of it what Violet said had been quite true.

"I never like the rain because my hair got wet." Kurt laughed but Violet gave a small giggle.

"So how about this new girl then." Logan asked while flashing his adamantine claws. There were five of them sat around the table in the war room and the subject had once again changed to the students.

"You mean Violet." Storm said slowly sipping hot chocolate.

"Yer. This kids stronger than me and she heals faster." There was a touch of jealousy in Logans voice.

"Well I have had some luck of tracking down our old friend Faith. Seems to me that she is alive and kicking." Beast said not looking up from his lap top.

"Maybe this thing bout there only been one slayer at a time isn't true. I remember Faith mentioning something but I cant put my visor on it." Scott said trying to think hard.

"You mean when she told us about the other girl. Just as strong as her." The proffecer said also trying to think but it had been at least two years since they had met Faith the Vampire slayer.

"So what your trying to say is that there is more than one slayer. That this whole only-one-at-a-time thing is all wrong." Logan asked retrieving his claws.

Every one in the room had turned to beast because he would be the one with the answers.

"My word." Was all he said.

"What's that." Storm asked looking around to the Beasts lap top screen.

"Well it says here that in the last year young girls have been going missing from there homes." The Beast said pausing to scan the rest of the page.

"So what kids run away all the time." Scott said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes Scott but all of theses girls had been rumored to be allot stronger than average." said the Beast.

"So there is the possibility that there is more than one slayer and that maybe Violet is one of them." Storm asked.

"Not Maybe Ourora but most definitely." The proffecer said thinking hard.

"You think she is one." Scott asked and the proffecer nodded his head.

"It is not the question of thinking she is one but the knowledge of knowing she is one." The proffecer told the group.

"You've got proof Charles." Logan asked and Xavia nodded his head.

"Violet has been having nightmares about Vampires and demons. They have been so bad that not only have I been sensing them but I also have witnessed these dreams. The slayer has visions and Violet has been having them." There was along silence in the room and it was broken but the sound of "BAMPF."

Kurt teleported into a chair next to Logan and carried on reading his bible. The whole room watched him.

"What?" Kurt asked looking up from his book feeling slightly apprehensive.

"Has Violet ever mentioned to you about having Nightmares." Scott asked.

"Don't be stupid Cyk. You no the kid cant speak." Logan said.

"Oh on the contry. Violet seems to have a rather large volcaburlary. Wouldn't you agree Kurt." Beast asked looking up.

"I see you've been spying on us." Kurt asked returning to his bible.

"Ah Kurt these cameras see and hear all." The Beast said smiling.

"She can talk." loan asked confused.

"Ofcourse she can talk. Violet isn't stupid. She's just shy." said Kurt shrugging his shoulders.

"But she'll talk to you?" Storm asked intrigued.

"Ofcourse. It is a question of trust. Wouldn't you agree Kurt." The proffecer said and Kurt nodded his head.

Trust was such a widely used word in the mansion that Violet believed that every one had forgotten its meaning.

"I trusted you with my hair dryer." She heard one girl say to another. Violet giggled because she had seen Beast use it the day before for an experiment. She walked around the mansion admiring the place when she wandered of into the TV room.

Violet sat on the floor near a pile of books and although she couldn't properly read yet, she still flicked through the pages of each and every one.

"Gesh its so uncanny." Jubilee muttered to her self from the other side of the room.

"What's that." Bobby asked throwing down his math home work.

"Violet. Don't you think she looks so much like Kurt." She said glancing over to the young mutant.

"Oh yer I like had noticed that the other day." Kitty said butting in the conversation. Rouge rolled her eyes but she had too agree.

"Yer I think so too and its not just the colour either." She said but Rouge didn't look over to Violet because for some reason she felt as if Violet knew they were talking about her.

Rouge had guessed correctly because even though Violet had been flicking away at the pages of the books she had in fact been listening to the older mutants conversation. They may have been at the other side of the room but Violet had very good hearing.

"I think its the eyes." Bobby said and the three girls looked at him.

"How can you say that. Kurt eyes are yellow." Jubilee asked and Bobby shook his head.

"Not the colour stupid. The shape." He sighed.

"Well I've like got tones of home work to be doing so can we like finish this conversation latter." Kitty said standing up.

"And I have to like talk to the proffecer about moving rooms. All I can hear is this like squeaking." Kitty gave shudder.

"What the matter Kitty afraid of a little mice." Bobby mocked as she headed to the door.

"No actually its rats." She said and Violet took a gulp.

The snoozing Tears was curled up in her pocket and Violet gave a sly smile. Now Violet had been locked up in a cell the most of her life so she hadn't really figured out what good and bad was. Violet wanted to be good but there was apart of that didn't want to be bad but mischievous.

As gently as she could Violet took the sleeping rat from her pocket and prodded him awake. The rat awoke and gave a small yawn, he then started to lick his paw. Slowly and secretly she lowed Tears to the floor and discreetly pointed to Kitty.

Violet watched as the rat scuttled along the wooden floor and out into the corridor. Tears followed Kitty all the way down to the kitchen and Violet tip toed behind. She watched as Kitty walked to the fridge and she crouched along the floor. She scooped up Tears and placed him on the kitchen table.

Kitty closed the fridge, turned around and stared. Tears was sat on the table quietly licking his paw. The next thing that Violet heard was a long shrieking scream.

"OH MY GOD THERE'S LIKE A RAT." Kitty shrieked and she phased through the fridge and ran of out of the mansion. Violet started to laugh and scooped up Tears. She placed him into her pocket and walked off feeling very satisfied with her self.

Violet walked down the corridor thinking of other pranks to pull when she bumped into some one. It was Kurt but he didn't look to happy.

"Violet the proffecer wants to see you." Was all he said and then he teleported of. Violet had no idea what was up with Kurt but she didn't like seeing him up set. Violet walked of down the corridor and to the proffecers study where she found him sat behind his desk. He wasn't alone though and Violet looked to one of the chairs to see Kitty crying.

"Oh know." Violets thought and she held on to tears in her pockets.

"Violet do you know why your here." The proffecer asked but he didn't look very pleased and slowly Violet nodded her head.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do to Kitty was it." The proffecer said and this time Violet shook her head.

"Please may I have Tears." He asked holding out his hand.

"That thing like...has a name." Kitty sobbed and Violet rolled her eyes.

"Violet..." The proffecer asked again and Violet back off. She wasn't giving Tears to nobody. She turned on her heal and ran.

It was cold outside hiding in the trees but Violet didn't care. She wasn't going to let any on tae her rat. It wasn't his fault and she knew she had done wrong but at the tame Violet had enjoyed it.

"Hey Nightshade are you up there." Came Jubilees voice from down on the ground. The Chinese girl had been searching for Violet for at least an hour and had spotted her in one of the trees.

Violet didn't answer. Jubilee sighed and started to climb the tree. She only stopped when she got o the top and found Violet sat on a large branch.

"Hey I've been looking all over for you." She said but Violet shrugged her shoulders.

"That was a pretty neat prank you did. You sure scared Kitty." Jubilee laughed but Violet didn't make a move.

"Don't feal like talking huh? Don't worry I wont tell them where you are. Your new here and don't get that's there rules. I always say rules are there to be broken but here if you put one toe out of line you are so in the brig." Jubilee may have been talking to her self because Violet wasn't listening.

"Don't worry your not the only one who's being secretive. Kurt's gone and locked him self in his room but I sort of figured out why."

This had made Violet turn to Jubilee.

"Your a slayer aren't you." She asked and violet nodded her head.

"I met a slayer once. She was kinder cool but Rouge didn't like her much. Maybe it was the fact that she'd slept with Remy." Jubilee said pausing and Violet now looked confused.

"Oh sorry. I forgot your only like thirteen." She said slightly blushing. Violet was about to ask why Kurt had shut him self in his room but she didn't have the courage.

"I know what your going to ask. Whys Kurt in his room right?" She asked and Violet nodded her head.

"Beast has contacted Faith the other slayer I was telling you about. Apparently she and a few other of the mighty strength gang are coming to check you out" She said but Violet started to shake her head.

"Oh don't worry Vi, I wouldn't dream of leaving you on your own with them." She said and Violet was grateful.

It had started to rain again and Violet and Jubilee headed of back inside. They walked down the corridor and up to where Kurt was hiding in his room.

"How could they do this too her." Kurt sighed to him self. He had been feeling awful. The Nightcrawler had just started to get through to Violet when the slayers where going to swoop down and take her away. There was a knock on his door but Kurt didn't answer.

"Elf let us in. Its Jubilee and Violets with me." came Jubilees voice from the other side of the room.

At the sound of Violets name Kurt teleported to the door and opened it. Jubilee walked in followed by Violet.

"The slayers are coming. I over heard Beast on the phone." Jubilee said as she sat down on the bed.

"So I've heard." Kurt sighed as he turned to Violet who shook her head.

"Its ok Violet. We wont let them take you." Jubilee said smiling at Violet.

"Jubilation I don't think that the proffecer would make her go." said Kurt looking towards Violet. Violet crossed the room to Kurt and clung on to his shirt.

"Don't worry I'm not going to leave you on your own. I promise." He smiled.

The next day Violet had spent most of the morning walking up and down the corridor. Jubilee was sat on one of the chairs staring up to the ceiling and Kurt had been teleporting between the grounds and the corridor.

"I think there here." He said teleporting to a halt. Violet paused on the spot and took Tears out of her pocket. She stood there stroking him because she had no idea what to do. There was a knock on the door and Jubilee sighed.

"Ill get it. Why don't you guys head of to the library." Jubilee started to make her way to the front door and Kurt and Violet walked of to the library.

Violet entered the library but Kurt didn't come in. He was stood out side talking to Beast.

"Kurt could I have a word please." he said to the Nightcrawler.

"Does it have to be now." Kurt asked looking from Beast to Violet.

"I think it would be best. Don't worry I think you'll like what I have to say." He said seeing the look of worry on Kurt's face.

Kurt turned to Violet and crouched down.

"Ill be back in five minutes ok." he said and Violet nodded her head. She watched as the Beast and Kurt walked over down the corridor leaving her alone in the library.

Violet took a deep breath and poked her head around the door. Violet watched as she saw four women raging between the ages of eighteen and twenty two. Jubilee smiled and greeted the tall brunette. They seemed to know each other and got along well. Violet that she had to be Faith.

"God Jubes its been years." Faith said smiling to the young mutant.

"I know. You said you'd call." Jubes asked and Faith sighed.

"Soz Jubes we sort of got caught up with the world ending as usual." Faith grinned. Jubilee turned her attention to the other two stood admiring the mansion.

"Oh this is Buffy and Kennedy." Faith said turning to A blonde haired girl. She was quite short and didn't look very strong but Jubilee never jugged a book by its cover.

"Hi. Faiths told us loads about this place." Buffy said with a Californian accent.

"Oh cool so word slowly getting around." Jubilee smiled. The other girl stepped forward. She had brownish hair but had a sort of Latin look to her.

"I'm Kennedy." The girl said holding out her hand. Jubilee took Kennedy's hand but then wished she hadn't because Kennedy had quite a strong grip.

"Sorry." Kennedy said retrieving her hand.

"That's ok." Jubilee said rubbing her hand and as she did small sparks admitted from them.

"That's a neat trick." Kennedy said staring at her hands and Jubilee grinned.

"Come on ill take you to the proffecer." She said.

"Hank are you positive this is true." Kurt asked clutching a piece of paper in his hands and the Beast nodded his head. Kurt had to sit down because the information he had just received was a little mind boggling.

"How did you find out." He asked still staring at the paper.

"Well it was a sort of accident. I was analyzing Violets DNA when I accidentally crossed it with yours. Being the sort of curious man I am I had to print the results and they are as shown.

"I knew it. I just couldn't figure it out though." Kurt said amazed.

"So how's the gang been." Faith asked as the four of them walked down the corridor. The rest of the students were in lessons and the place was relatively quiet.

"Well the same really. Remys still been arrogant as ever and its still a no touching thing for Rouge." Jubilee told Faith as they stopped out side the proffecers office. Jubilee knocked and then opened the door.

The proffecer greated the slayers as they entered.

"Hey Proffecer." Faith said as she sat down.

"First of all id like to thank you for coming at such short notice." The proffecer said apologetic but Buffy waved a hand.

"Nah don't worry about it. Were used it." She said and the profecer nodded his head.

"So were is the kid then." Faith asked and the proffecer looked up to Jubilee.

"She's sort of hiding in the library with Kurt." Jubilee told them.

"Nein Kurt's here." The Nightcrawler said entering the room. He saw the look of surprise on Kennedy's face but Buffy remembered that this was a school for mutants.

"Well, well if it isn't the fuzzy blue elf him self." Faith grinned and Kurt bowed.

"Ill go find Violet." Jubilee said leaving the room.

Violet had been sat in the same position for at least ten minutes. She had almost fallen asleep when Jubilee poked her head around the door.

"Hey Nightshade there here."

Violet sighed and stood up. She took Tears out of her pocket and placed him on her shoulder. Maybe these people didn't like rats and they would run of screaming like Kitty had she thought to her self.

"I must ask though in text I have acquired over the years on the slayer they state there can only be one at a time." The Proffecer asked and Kennedy gave a smile.

"We get that question all the time. One day Buffy woke and thought Hey why not make the potential slayers into slayers." Kennedy grinned.

"It wasn't like that. There was a fight. a pretty big fight and me and faith couldn't fight it on our own. We needed the strength of allot of slayers." Buffy said correcting Kennedy.

"Well how ever you did I just want to say that you've saved a little girls life and for that I am grate full." Kurt spoke and the proffecer agreed for he knew what Kurt had meant by being grate full.

"What do you mean." Faith asked but Jubilee had arrive back in the room.

Violet was still stood out side. She couldn't breath again but she closed her eyes and thought about what Kurt had said about not letting them take her. She opened her eyes and walked into the room and stood next to Kurt. Kurt smiled and ran his hands through Violets hair.

"This is Violet." The proffecer said to the slayers who looked in ore.

"Whoa Kurt is she like your si-" But Kurt cut Faith of by raising his hands to his lips. Faith wasn't sure if she had said something wrong but shrugged her shoulders. Buffy stood up and walked over to Violet.

"Hey I'm Buffy. I've heard that you might be a slayer." Buffy smiled but Violet clung onto Kurt. "You'll never get a word out of her." Jubilee said truthfully.

"Violet has the ability to heal her self and others." The proffecer said.

"The healing bit sounds like slayer material." Kennedy said looking at Violet.

"The healing is also part of her mutant power." The proffecer added.

"Do you think we could talk to her on her own." Buffy asked.

"I promised her that I wouldn't leave her on her own." Kurt said and Violet clung onto him more.

"Kurt I need a word with you any way and Jubilation you should be getting back to class" The proffecer said wheeling him self out from unde his desk. Jubilee sighed and sulked out of the room.

"Ill catch you later Nightshade." She sighed.

"Come along Kurt." The proffecer said heading or the door.

"But-"

"Kurt." The proffecer said more sternly and Nightcrawler sighed.

"Violet I'm going to be just down the hall ok." He told Violet who had a look of fright in his eyes. Kurt walked out of the door with the proffecer and closed it after him. Violet stood on her own clinging onto Tears.

"That's a cool rat you've got. What's his name." Buffy asked but Violet didn't answer.

"Are you positive she's a slayer." Kennedy asked and Buffy nodded her head.

"When Willow did her spell it affected all the potentials. A mutant slayer was bound to turn up."

"So Violet can you show us your mutant power." Faith asked who was walking around the room admiring the art work on the walls. Violet too searched the room and came across a small basket of dried flowers. Violet wasn't to sure if her power worked on plants but it never hurt to try.

"Sir she's my little sister how else was I supposed to act" Kurt sighed. He was sat in the library once again and the proffecer was looking out of the window.

"Kurt I would have expected any one else in your position to act like that." The proffecer said.

"You would." Kurt asked and the profecer nodded.

"It's quite natural that you wanted to protect her." The proffecer said turning around and as he did pulled out a watch from his pocket.

"I have finished making the alterations to your image inducer Kurt." He said handing over the watch that Kurt took. He looked down at the device which would make him seem like a normal human being but at that moment time all he could of was Violet.

"You know what I'm thinking don't you proffecer." Kurt asked and Xavia nodded.

Violet held the dried flower in her hand and concentrated. The three slayers watched in amazement as the seemingly dead plants petals started to uncrumple and the stem started to gain its lush greenness back.

"I've only ever seen Willow do something like that and that's with magic. Violet you were born with this." Kennedy said amazed. Violet gave a small smile and placed the flower back into the basket.

Kurt and the proffecer made their way back to the study to find that Buffy was asking Violet if she would like to join them for a few weeks.

"Well Violet what do you think. It'll be only for a week." Kennedy asked and Violet looked up at Kurt who nodded his head.

"Violet here at the institute we can help you control your mutant abilities but I'm afraid we can not do that with your slayer gifts." Violet heard the proffecer say. Violet took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"Hey can I help you pack." Kennedy asked wanting to know more about the institute. Violet nodded her head and the two left the room but she couldn't look Kurt in the eyes. Kurt sighed and closed the door.

"Ok Kurt go a head." The proffecer said leaning back in his chair. The two remaining slayers turned to the blue creature.

"Faith I'm trusting you with my little sisters life. If any thing happens to he-"

"Don't worry she'll be in safe hands." Buffy said stepping in. Kurt then took from his pocket a small white envelope.

"Will you read this to her. I've only been able to teach her a few words." Kurt asked handing over the envelope to Faith.

"She cant read." Faith asked and Kurt shook his head.

Violet opened the door to her room to find Rouge was busy doing home work.

"Violet I won...Whos that." She asked looking over Violets shoulders.

"Hey I'm Kennedy. I'm a slayer."

Violet was under the impression that Kennedy liked people to know who she was.

"I'm Rouge. Your a slayer. Like Faith." When Rouge said the name Faith Kennedy could tell there was bitterness to it.

"Yer I'm a slayer but I'm nothing like Faith. Why do know her." Kennedy asked as she watched Violet take a small back pack from under her bed.

"Oh I know her all right. Infact most of the population of males know Faith." She sighed and Kennedy raised her eyebrows.

"So the stories about Faith are true then." She muttered. Kennedy and Rouge shared a small smile.

"So how come there are slayers in the institute." Rouge asked both Violet and Kennedy but she knew who shed get her answer off.

"Violets going to be staying with a group of us for a few weeks." Kennedy said watching the young mutant stroking her rat.

"Why." Questioned Rouge who had no idea about Violet.

"She's a slayer. Or a mutant slyer according to your proffecer." Kennedy said confused. She thought at least Violets room mates would know.

"Violet nobody said any thing about you being a slayer." Rouge said dropping her home work. Violet had swung her bag onto her bag and sighed. She didn't really want to go with the slayers because she knew she wouldn't feal right. Her place was here with Kurt, Rouge and Jubilee but Violet knew that she would never be able to learn about her strength at the institute.

"You leaving now." Rouge asked suddenly jumping up.

"Its only for a week." Kennedy said but Rouge wasn't having it.

"I don't care if it was for two days I'm say buy to my friend." Rouge told Kennedy and Violet grinned.

They stood out side in the cold January air. Rouge had dragged Jubilee and Bobby out of there classes to say buy but jubilee was in a sulk. Amara and Kitty had also joined but Violet knew she hadn't forgiven her about the rat.

"Jubes its only for a week." Bobby told the Chinese girl. Rouge was too busy glaring at Faith who was talking with the proffecer. There was a tap on Violets shoulder and she looked up to see Kurt.

Kurt crouched down to Violet and was about to speak but Violet hugged him. Kurt smiled and looked into his little sisters eyes and now remembered where he'd seen them before. They were his eyes and they were also hers.

"I have something for you." He said taking a watch from out of his pocket.

"It is an image inducer. The proffecer made it for me so I could blend in with the normal looking people but I think it would be best for you too have it." He said fixing the strap onto Violets arm. He pressed the button and Violet saw a flicker infront of her eyes.

When Violet looked down she gasped. Her skin was no longer blue but a paleish pink. She pulled her hair forward and saw that it was no longer a dark navy but a jet black. Violet grinned and Kurt grinned back. She threw her arms around him again and when she let go she pulled out of her pocket the sleeping Tears. Violet took Kurt's hand and placed the rat into his hands.

"But Violet this is your rat." He said and Violet shrugged her shoulders.

"Keep him safe." She whispered.

Kurt stood up with Tears perched on his shoulder and Violet pressed the button on her watch and returned to normal.

"Hey kid you ready." Came Faiths voice and she saw the slayer about to steep into a shiny silver sports car. Violet nodded her head, took a deep breath and walked towards the car. Before she entered she turned around and smiled to her friends who waved back.

"Remember Violet that the watch will never hide who you really are and I hope one day in the not so distant future people like you and Kurt will be able to walk around with out hiding." The proffecer said and Violet nodded her head.

"Thank you proffecer." She said and the professor smiled.

"Your most welcome."

"I thought she couldn't speak." Bobby whispered to Rouge and Kurt grinned.

"Good-bye my little sister." He whispered as the car drove out of the grounds.

They had been driving for what seemed hours. Violet didn't mind though. Infact she liked looking at all the different places they passed. What seemed like another normal day to every one else was quite different to what Violet thought. Violet looked across to Kennedy who didn't look to good.

"Faith aren't we there yet. I think I'm going to hurl." She said slouching in her seat. Violet gave a small smile and lent over to Kennedy. She placed her hand on Kennedy's warm head. Kennedy looked confused at Violet but then she sat up in a daze.

Her head ache had gone and so had the sickness.

"Thanks Violet." She said amazed but Violet shrugged her shoulders. Buffy turned around in the front seat.

"Ok Violet I'm going to tell you a few things and I don't want you to get offended ok." Buffy asked and Violet nodded her head.

"First of all, until I talk to the girls could you try and lay off the powers thing." She asked and Violet sighed.

"Buffy that's not fair." Kennedy said.

"I know but you remember what happened with Briget."

"Oh the spoilt little brat who thought she was a mutant and had discrased her family." Kennedy said rolling her eyes.

"Also id were that watch. Some of the girls are still getting used to Vampires. Never mind Mutants."

Violet sighed. She now had to pretend who she was as well as hide who she was.

"Don't Worry Vi, we'll tell them and if they don't like it then they can answer to me." Faith grinned from the drivers seat.

"There is about fifty odd of us at this base.." Buffy told Violet as Faith pulled into the drive of what looked like an abandoned hospital.

"Not to mention the hundreds more around the world. " Kennedy added and Violet pulled a face.

"This is our American base. It doesn't look much out side but wait till you get inside." Buffy grinned. The car halted to a stop and before getting out Violet his her self under the watch. She stepped out f the car and looked toward the abandon hospital. It was nothing like the mansion she had left behind but Violet didn't care. All that mattered to Violet was that there were trees she could hide in if she wanted.

Kennedy put her arm around Violet and steered her towards the front. Faith walked up the steps and knocked on an old door that looked like it was about to fall down. A security camera that was attached to the wall turned to wards Faith.

"Hey were back. You miss me." She grinned to the camera. The door opened and Faith stepped inside followed by Buffy then Kennedy Steering Violet.

Inside the hospital Violets jaw dropped for it didn't look how she predicted. The walls were a clean crisp shade of green and the floor was a pale blue tiles. Small sofas lined the entrance hall and sat to the right in a small office sat a dark colored man. He was tall and had deep brown eyes. Faith walked over to the man and they kissed.

"Pretty cool hah Violet." Buffy said looking around and Violet nodded her head.

"It was a spell." Kennedy grinned.

"New slayer." The dark man said.

"You could say that." Faith said turning to Violet.

"Where's every one else." Buffy asked.

"Rec room I think."

"Good." Buffy looked around and then turned to Violet.

"Ok, Violet this is Robin he's got some experience in dealing with Vampires." Faith smiled holding onto Robin.

"Hey." Robin smiled.

"Oh yay Buffys back now will see who's right." Came a mans voice from down the corridor. The man looked in his early twenty's with spiky light brown hair. He seemed to have a sort of girlish walk. He was accompanied by a brown haired girl who had freckles and held a slight resemblance Buffy.

"Buffy I'm so glad your back because Dawn will not listen to me." The man had totally ignored Violet.

"What's the matter now Andrew." Kennedy sighed.

"Buffy will you please tell your sister that she is a summer not an autumn." Andrew said folding his arms and Robin snorted.

"Are you too still arguing about that." Buffy sighed rolling her eyes.

"Well he started it." The girl said also folding her arms and as she did she turned her attention to Violet.

"New slayer." She asked and Violet didn't answer.

"This is Violet and she's sort of a new slayer." Faith said.

"Yay a new slayer I can show her around." Andrew said happily.

"No Andrew fi-"

"Excuse me am I the watcher or not. " Andrew huffed butting in.

"Not Yet." Buffy muttered under her breath and Andrew sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

"Any way I'm holding a meeting in the debriefing room. Kennedy go Find Will." Buffy asked and Kennedy nodded and headed down the corridor.

"We have a debriefing room." Robin asked confused and Buffy shrugged her shoulders.

"Apparently so. Its your office." Buffy said and Robin pulled a face.

"Andrew go wake Spike." Buffy asked Andrew clearly wanting to get rid of him.

"Actually he's not back yet." Came Robins voice.

"What! He's been gone three days." Cried Buffy but Robin shrugged his shoulders.

"He did say it was important." Buffy sister added.

"Oh well fine if I'm not wanted." Andrew said storming of in a sulk.

"Andrew get up to the debriefing room now and make sure none of the girls head that way." Buffy shouted after Andrew who waved his hands in the air and turned the other way down the corridor.

"What's so important." Robin asked and Buffy turned to Violet.

"_She_ is." Was all Buffy said.

Violet didn't know where to put her self. The debriefing room was big and like the rest of the hospital was highly decorated. In the middle of the room was a large desk and seated at the top was Andrew thinking him self important. Sat on his left was Buffy's sister whose name turned out to be Dawn. Also sat in the room was Faith, Robin, Kennedy and a red haired woman by the name of Willow.

Buffy circled the table and Violet stood near the window wanting to out side where she could be free.

"Buffy what's this all about." Dawn asked looking from her sister to Violet. Buffy paused and looked over at the young mutant.

"Willow hen you did your spell to make all potential's into slayers you affected quite allot people. Most of them young girls." Buffy said talking to the red head.

"From what I've estimated approximately five hundredish." Willow said shrugging her shoulders.

"So what. We've had this conversation before." Robin added.

"Not entirely. We never thought about the possibility of a mutant."

As Buffy spoke the word mutant all in the room, apart from Kennedy and Faith, stared at Buffy. Violet on the other hand was still looking out of the window. Willow turned around in her seat and stared at the young girl.

"Violet." Came Buffy's voice who turned.

"You can show them." Buffy said giving a half smile. Violet took a deep breath and raised her left wrist. She pressed the button and saw the flicker infront of her eyes and then gasps.

"Woa. Now she is an Autumn." Andrew said staring in amazement.

"Your a mutant?" Robin asked in sheer disbelief and Violet nodded.

"My god this is amazing." Willow said shaking her head.

"I've read about mutants, one attached the president a few years ago." Dawn said looking around the room.

"That's besides the point. I've attached loads of people and I turned out ok." Faith said with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

Violet didn't know what to do. All this talk of mutants attaching people made her think. She remembered Kurt say something about a close encounter with the president but she brushed it from her mind because Faith was going to show her to her room.

"Ok Kid your going to be in here. There's about ten others with you about your age." Faith said standing out side a large room with about twelve beds. Violet could see evidence of personal objects on walls and different colored bedding to show difference in tastes.

"I'm here most of the time but its usually Willow and Robin that run the place." Faith said pointing a spare bed at the end of the room. Violet was about slowly head down to the other side of the room when Faith stopped her.

"Oh yer before I forget, Kurt gave me this for you to read." Faith said searching in her denim jacket and pulling out a small white envelope and handing it to Violet.

"Kurt said you couldn't read very well. Want me to read for you." She asked but Violet shook her head.

"Its cool. You wanna figure it out on your own." Faith smiled shrugging her shoulders.

Violet was left to her own devices and she made her way down to the end of the room. She sat down on the bed and took her bag of her back. She felt incredibly lonely and alone. Violet slowly opened the envelope and unfolded the letter to see Kurt's handsome hand writing. She sighed because she couldn't figure out the words but smiled because here was a message that was meant for her. Maybe she wasn't supposed to figure out until she was ready so she placed it inside her jacket pocket.

Violet had been laid in the room for about an hour when she heard voices at the door and hadn't been bothered to turn and see.

"Hey look a new kid." Came a girls voice.

"Oh great another skater." Came some one else voice.

"Hey! I resemble that remark." Came the first girls voice.

"Hi there I'm Lorna." The girl said peering over Violet who sat up. The girl was wearing a dark green hat similar to Violets black one. She was also wearing baggy black jeans, Blue trainers similar of that to Violets and...

"Cool we've got the same T-shirt." The blonde haired girl said sitting down on Violets bed.

"So You like HIM as well." Lorna asked but Violet pulled a face.

"You know HIM. Your wearing a heartagram." Lorna said raising her eyebrows so Violet decided to go ahead and nod.

"So what's your name." Lorna asked and Violet sighed because they were the words she dreaded.

"What's the matter cant you talk." Lorna asked and Violet lowed her head.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know. People never tell us fucking anything. Where the younger slayers and know one trusts us." Lorna said looking around the room. Violet smiled. She liked Lorna because she reminded her of Jubilee minus the bad fashion sense.

"How long you known then." Lorna asked and Violet presumed she meant about being slayer. Violet shrugged her shoulders.

"I've know for about a month. About three week ago I ran from the orphanage because I kept have these nightmares and no one believed they were real. I ran into a few vamps and took them out in a heart beat." Lorna said striking her hand down.

"Hey Lorna you showing of again." A girl said poking her head around the corner. The girl was dressed for head to toe in black. Even her lips and nails were black and she was wearing the largest boots Violet had ever set eyes on.

"Hey Taz how's it hanging." Lorna smiled at the girl. Lorna sat on the bed next to Violet.

"New Slayer." Taz smiled and Violet nodded her head. She noticed that Taz's hair was in a very peculiar style. It seemed to be in big bushy pigtails with black ribbons.

"I cant get her name. She's a mute." Lorna said. Violet knew perfectly well that she was not a mute but it was better that them questioning her.

"So how do we find out your name." Taz asked. Violet thought for a moment and then dived into her jacket pocket. She took out the envelope which had her name on but left the letter in her pocket because Violet didn't feal like sharing it with any one. She handed Lorna the envelope.

"Cool. Nice to meet you Violet." Lorna grinned holding out her hand and Violet shook it.

"Do you want to meet the gang." Taz asked and Violet nodded her head. She followed the two girls out of the room and down the corridor where they came to a set of stairs. Violet presumed that they were going to walk up them but Lorna took hold of Violets jacket and pulled her around the stairs to a door that was safely hidden.

Taz walked up too the door, gave three knocks and hen opened it. Taz walked in followed by Lorna and then finally a very timid Violet. Looking around the room Violet good see posters of that similar to the ones in the shop she had broken into. A CD player was in the corner playing music which Violet had to agree was pretty good. Sat in the room were three other girls.

A dark girl with dread locks smiled and raised her hand. She was wearing a bright orange T-shirt with black writing. One girl stood up holding what looked like a fluffy black cat. She had short brown hair underneath a bright blue hat. The last girl looked a lot similar to Taz but her hair was long and looked slightly purple.

"Guys this is Violet. Violet these are the guys." Lorna said flopping down to the floor.

"Hey I'm Mia." The dark girl said.

"Milly and this is Shadow." The brown haired girl said holding up the cat. Violet was secretly glad she hadn't brought Tears.

"And this is my twin Marley." Violet heard Taz say and she turned around to the twins to see that they looked identical except for the hair.

"Cool you like HIM too." Mia asked and Violet nodded her head.

"What's your favorite one." she asked but Violet didn't answer.

"Erm...she cant talk." Lorna said quietly and the whole room stared at Violet.

"Crap." Milly said breaking the silence and Violet gave a small smile.

"Don't worry about it. The most we do in here is listen to music and estimate how long we've got to live." Marley said shrugging her shoulders.

That night Violet couldn't sleep. She kept thinking back to what Marley had said about not having long left to live. What if she only lived five more months. Violet shudded at the idea.

"I've got this far. I'm not dying for anybody." Violet thought to her self.

Next morning Violet woke up with a headache to find Lorna getting dressed.

"Hey Vi. You don't look so good." She said sticking her hat on her head. Violet rubbed her head and slowly stepped out of bed.

"Look were heading down to the training room. You wanna join." She asked but Violet shrugged her head. For some reason she wasn't ready for big crowds just yet.

"Suit your self. Were down the corridor if you need us." Lorna said shrugging her shoulders and walking out of the room.

Violet dressed and slipped on her jacket. She combed her hair and slipped her hat on her head. The headache was still there and Violet had to sit down. She felt as if something was building up and it had to be let out.

She wandered around the deserted hospital wondering where every one was. Violet heard Buffys voice coming down the corridor but before she even reached the room her watch flickered. Violet looked down to see her blue skin and panicked. Quickly as she could Violet pressed the button and returned to her hidden self.

Panic over Violet took a deep breath and entered the room. Buffy was stood at the front surrounded by at least twenty five slayers sat on the floor. All the blinds in the room had been closed and stood in the corner was a tall man with white blonde hair smoking a cigarette. He looked up when Violet entered which made Buffy turn.

"Oh, Violet glad you could join us." Buffy greeted Violet with a smile and Violet simply nodded her head. The whole room turned to Violet and Lorna waved from the other side of the room.

"Ok can I have a few volunteers Buffy asked the group of girls but no one put their hands ups. The blonde haired man stepped forward to Buffy and whispered something in her ear.

"Are you sure." Buffy asked with a confused look.

"Sure. Violet." The man said Violets name which startled her a bit. Violet looked around the room to see every one look at her. Violet took a few steps forward to Buffy.

"Violet this is Spike. He's a vampire but don't worry he's on our side." Buffy told Violet. A vampire? Was Buffy serious? Violet took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"Ok kid show me what you've got." Spike said in an English accent which sort of relaxed her a bit. Violet wasn't sure though what Spike had just asked her.

"Come on Kid. Hit me." He said and Violet shrugged her shoulders. She rubbed her aching head and took up a fighting stance.

Violet tricked Spike by throwing a punch at him. She deliberately missed and when Spike whet to hit her back Violet ducked, swung around her legs and kicked spike to the floor.

"Whoa she's quick." Came Millys voice. Violet looked over Spike to see that his face had changed. It became a a weird mess and his eyes went yellow. It was not the calming yellow of Kurt's eyes but an evil yellow which screamed out demon. Violet took a deep breath and backed of. Spike stood up and took a swinging kick at Violet who jumped up and landed clean on her feat. Spike lunged forward and violet stepped to the side. She grabbed Spikes arms and twisted them down so he collapsed to the floor. Violet pushed the vampire away and backed of a second time.

"Your bloody good." Spike said standing up but he wasn't giving up just yet. Spike threw a punch at Violet who blocked it with little effort. She then kicked him hard in the ribs and was sure she had heard a crunch. Spike staggered back wards and fell to the floor. He spat blood from his mouth and pulled him self upwards.

Buffy stood in the corner not quite believing what she was seeing. Not even she could beet up Spike with out getting some kind of injury. Was it maybe the fact that Violet was mutant? Buffy wasn't sure but watched in amazement. Spike came forward yet again and Violet reached up and caught his left hand in mid punch. Violet used his hand to support a back flip and then smashed both her trainers into his chest. This time Violet was positive she had heard a crunch.

Spike lay on the floor in a crumpled mess and Violet hadn't shed a single bead of sweat. Her head ache, on the other hand, had vanished.

"Wow. She is good." Violet heard Lorna say.

"Ok girls. We'll meet here tomorrow same time." Buffy told the slayers who got up and gradually started to leave. Violet could hear the chatter and knew it was about her. Buffy walked over to Spike who sat up and for a second time spat blood on the floor. Violet felt bad even though she knew he was a vampire.

"Like I said kid your good. Where did you learn that." He asked wiping his mouth and Violet shrugged her shoulder. She could see the pain that he was in and knew she had to do something.

Violet walked forward and crouched down next to the injured vampire. Buffy had some idea what the young mutant may be doing. Violet raised her left hand and placed it on Spikes fore head.

"What she doing." Spike asked and Buffy gave a small smile. Spike then looked up to the ceiling because he felt his broken ribs fuse them selves back together. It wasn't painful or uncomfortable but it was a weird feeling. He felt the blood in his mouth return to were it should and the pain left him but he could feal it enter Violet.

Spike reached up and grabbed Violets arm. Enough was enough because he knew what it was doing to Violet.

"Thanks kid." He said letting go of Violets arm with the watch on. Violet nodded her head and stood up. She looked around the room and out to the corridor and then pressed the button on her watch. She saw a flicker and watched Spikes eyes stare in wonder.

"Mystique." He said quietly but loud enough for Buffy and Violet to hear. Violet pulled a confused face and pressed the button on her watch again.

"Go on Violet you can go." Buffy said and Violet nodded. She walked out of the room but felt the eyes of Spike and Buffy on her back.

Spike rose to his feat and Buffy followed.

"So she's the mutant kid." Spike asked lighting up a cigarette.

"Yer. Who's Mystique?" Buffy asked folding her arms.

"Mystique is a mutant and she looks an awful lot like that little girl." Spike said blowing out smoke.

"How come you choose Violet. Nobody had mentioned out to you yet." Buffy asked confused.

"I felt power coming of her more than any one else put together in this room. Including you Buffy." Spike said stumping out his cigarette with his boot.

"Its an amazing power she's got. I wasn't sure on bringing her in the first place but Faith being Faith persuaded me." Buffy sighed.

"Yer. Doesn't talk much do."

"No. Her brother on the other hand is a linguist." Buffy said recalling Nightcrawlers German accent.

"Does she look like this brother of hers." Spike asked and Buffy nodded.

"Colour wise yes. The eyes also."

Violet sighed and rolled over on her bed. Clutched in her hands was the note witch she was frantically trying to work out. She had had some success in figuring out that her name was in the first sentence and Kurt's was in the last. Apart from that there was nothing else she could figure out.

Violet wished that Kurt was with her because even though her head ache had magically dissapered in its place was a stabbing pain in her chest. It felt as if she had broken some of her ribs but she knew that Spike hadn't been able to throw a punch at her let alone break her ribs.

"Hey Violet what you up too." Came Lorna's voice and violet stuffed the note in her pocket. She sat up and turned around to the blonde haired girl.

"That was some fucking awesome fighting." She said sitting down on the bed.

"I don't even think Buffy could beat up Spike like that and shes the longest going slayer." Lorna seemed to be running away with her self and Violet gave a small grin.

That night Violet couldn't sleep for the pain in her chest and kept twisting and turning in her covers. She groaned in pain and felt as if she was going to be sick. It didn't help the fact that her watch kept flicking on and off.

"Hey Violet are you ok." Came Taz's sleepy voice from the other side of the room. Violet nodded her head and Taz fell back to sleep. Violet took a deep breath and made her self lay still and motionless. The pain in her chest started to fade away and Violet didn't move for an hour. She was used to being in one position for hours back at the labs. Violet shudded.

Walking the corridors felt weird to Violet and she didn't like it. Every where she went slayers pointed out to their friends and whispered.

"I've heard she's crippled the vampire."

"Took him down like a fly."

"Maybe its a spell." She heard one girl say and Violet rolled her eyes. She turned the corner but didn't see Willow coming the other way loaded with books. Violet knocked into Willow and they both fell to the floor. Luckily Violets watch wasn't in a funny mood.

"Violet I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." Willow said frantically trying to pick up her books. Violet picked up a large brown one and stared at the cover. The words were written in gold pealing letters and Violet couldn't read any of them.

"I know what your thinking. Witchcraft right." Willow asked and Violet pulled a face shaking her head.

"You weren't." Willow asked puzzled and Violet shook her head again passing the book back to Willow.

"I heard you beat up Spike pretty good." Willow said giving a small smile and Violet gave one too. "Well I better not keep Kennedy waiting." Willow said standing up and Violet nodded her head.

"Ill see you later." She said as Violet walked away.

Violet was trying to think what Willow had meant by witchcraft when Lorna jumped out to her.

"Hey what you up too." She asked making Violet jump.

"Sorry." She said backing off.

"I've just found my Green Day CD you wanna come and listen." she asked and Violet nodded her head even though she had no idea what Green Day was.

Violet was soon to find out though when both she and Lorna entered the room under the stairs. There was no one else their and Lorna made her way over to the C.D. player. She flicked through the tracks and the music soared out. Violet ha to admit that it was good and so was Lornas singing. "I pledge allegiance to the underworld, one nation under dog there of which I stand alone. A face in the crowd unsung against the mold with out a doubt, singled out the only way I know." Lorna sang and Violet giggled because she gave a bow.

"Some older kids at the orphanage got me into them." Lorna said sitting down next to Violet.

"They were sort of like my older brothers and sisters seen as I don't know my real ones." She said.

"You got any brothers and sisters." Violet shook her head.

"What where your parents like" Lorna asked and Violet shrugged her shoulders.

Night time. Why did Violet always ponder over things at night time. Maybe because there was nothing else to do at night. Violet sighed and turned over. She had never thought about her parents and never thought she had any.

The image inducer was still flicking away but it was the middle of the night so know one would see. Violet raised her arm to the moon light streaming through the window. She sat up and turned of the image inducer because the flickering was doing her head in.

There was a murmur in the room and three beds over Lorna sat up wiping sleep from her eyes. Violet froze where she was.

"Hey Violet you look a little...dont matter." Lorna flopped down back into bed and fell back too sleep. Violets breathing started to become quick and painful because she couldn't get the watch to work.

Grabbing her jacket Violet ran from the room. She didn't know were to go but she couldn't just lay there until morning because the others would see her for who she really was. Remembering that there was a store cupboard near the entrance Violet headed for that.

She flung open the door and shut her self inside. Then Violet barricaded the door and hid in the corner crouched up and alone. She felt as if she was back in the cell with nothing more than a nightshirt. Violet cried because she didn't want to go back to that. All she wanted to so was to go home. Go back to the institute where she could be safe to walk the corridors in her true colours.

Violet couldn't sleep and she wouldn't allow her self. She kept her eyes open which was hard because she so badly wanted to fall asleep. Fumbling about in her pocket Violet pulled out the unreadable note and tried to focus on it. It was no use and Violet slowly fell asleep.

"Erm has any one seen Violet." Lorna asked getting up. Others around the room were also stirring but nobody had seen the new girl.

"Probably went to the bath room." Mia said with a yawn. Lorna agreed and pulled her self out of bed.

Violet woke up to see the note still clutched in her hand and sleep in her eyes which she rubbed with her blue hands. The watch was still not working and Violet sighed. There was only one thing for it. She would have to stay there until the watch did work.

It had been three hours since Lorna had awoke and she had not yet seen Violet. Taz and the others too were beginning to get a bit worried.

"I think we should tell Buffy." Milly said looking at the others sat around one of the tables in the dinner hall and they all agreed.

Violet may have only been with the slayers for a few days but to Lorna and the others, she felt like one of the gang. The five slayer friends walked down the corridor and came across Buffys sister Dawn and Andrew the trainee watcher.

"Hey, you two haven't seen Violet by any chance have you." Lorna asked the two who where sat on one of the sofas.

"Not since yesterday why?" Dawn asked and Lorna and Taz looked at each other.

"We think she's gone missing. None of us have seen her all day or night." Taz sighed.

"Ill go find Buffy. I think she's training with Spike." At the sound of Spikes name Andrew gave a little smile, then blushed and went of to find the original slayer.

Andrew found her in the training room with Spike who was looking ruggedly handsome. Even though Spike didn't really like Andrew, he liked Spike.

"What's the matter Andrew. "Came Buffys voice for she had just taken a kick at a training post.

"Slight problem. New girl Violets sort of gone missing." He said staring at Spike.

"What do you mean by missing." She asked.

"As in haven't seen her all day or most of last night." Lorna said sticking her head around the door.

"Ok Andrew go tell Willow to do a locator spell on Violet. Mia, Milly you guys check out side and ask around. Taz, Lorna, Marley check inside. Spike come with me." Where Buffys final words as they departed to search for the mutant.

"Y-yo...u...a-are" Violet threw the letter down in temper. She hated not been able to read. She hated that she wasn't like a normal person.

"Why me?" She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Ok...shes on the first floor. Hiding I think in a cupboard." Willow said scanning a map of the hospital that she had just enchanted.

"The one near the entrance hall." Buffy asked Willow who nodded and she and Spike went to leave the room.

"Hold on. It looks as if she's in really big stress." Willow sighed seeing the orange orb in front of her spit out flicks of fire.

"Well we'll have to be extra cheerful then." Spike said sarcastically.

Buffy and Spike headed down to the first floor when they were approached by Lorna who was on her own.

"Have you found her yet." She asked and Buffy nodded.

"yep hiding in a cupboard." Buffy answered and Lorna pulled a face.

"Look could you sort of stop any one coming through." Spike asked and Lorna rolled her eyes.

"Sure."

The slayer and the vampire looked at each other. They knew why Violet was hiding.

"She shouldn't have to hide." Spike said as they reached the cupboard which was jammed.

"What else is she supposed to do." Buffy said trying the door again.

"Violet are you in there." The slayer shouted through the door.

The mutant froze. She wasn't going to answer and they could barge the door down for all she cared but she wasn't coming out.

"Is it the watch Violet. You don't have to say anything just bang on the door." Buffy asked pleading with the door for nobody was replying.

"Violet were not going until you tell me what's wrong." Buffy sighed leaning on the door but still there was no answer.

"Let me have a go." Spike said walking up too the door and Buffy stepped aside.

"Hey Violet its Spike. Remember me you beat me up to a bloody pulp. Look I know what's it like. Your afraid that people wont except you for who you are. Your frightened of what they'll think and what they'll do to you if they find out. You think your the only one Violet but trust me your not alone." Spike sighed closing his eyes and Buffy knew he was speaking from experience.

The pair had almost given up hope when the door slowly opened. Buffy was about to step in but Spike got there first.

"Give me five minutes." He said closing the door behind him.

Inside the blonde haired vampire found Violet crouched up in a corner with her hood over her head.

"You don't have to hide Violet." Spike said sitting down on one of the boxes. Violet sighed and slowly lowed her hood. She couldn't look Spike in the eyes.

"Your not the only one with defected goods kid."

Violet looked up and Spike nodded.

"I've got a chip in my head. Its stops me from biting people." He said tapping in his head.

"A few years ago that bothered me allot. Couldn't bite means I couldn't eat but now days that's changed.

"Your not the only one whose a bit of an oddball around here Violet. There's loads. Take Dawn for example seen as she's only, what roughly three years old and she's the stropiest teenager of the lot of them. Robin he's just a guy on a mission. I used to be that mission but lets not go there. And Andrew, don't get me started on him." Spike said giving a reassuring smile.

Violet thought for a few seconds and then nodded her head. Maybe she wasn't the odd one out here after all.

"If them lot out there don't like what they see they can go sod them selves right?" Spike asked and Violet smiled nodding.

"And any way what would this brother of yours say if he knew you were hiding." Spike asked smiling but Violet pulled a face. She had no brothers or sisters.

"You know the German guy." Spike said raising an eyebrow and Violet looked down at the unreadable a note a took a gulp. She handed the note over to spike.

"You want me to read it." He asked and Violet nodded, Spike shrugged his shoulders and started to read something that changed Violets perspective on life a little.

"_Guten Tag Violet_, No offense kid never did like the Germans." Spike said after reading the first line.

"_You are probably sat some where now surrounded by people like you. Strong and sure of them selves. Your not one to have people to tell you what to do that is for certain. Do you remember me telling you that you reminded me of some one, well I have figured it out. You remind me of my self for you are me and I am you. That probably does not make any sense to you Violet but it means allot more to me. Well what I am trying to say is that we are more alike in one way or other. We are so alike that we share the same blood. It is blood that I am so proud of even if I do not know its origins. Maybe now we can search together as we should. Brother and sister for always. Yours with Love Kurt._" Spike looked up to Violet who was still trying to take it one she had just heard.

"You didn't know did you." Spike asked and Violet shook her head. Slowly another smile came across her face and Violet misery seised to exist.

There was a knock on the door and Buffy stepped in.

"Every thing ok." She asked and Violet smiled nodding her head.

"Buffy do you think I could take Violet patrolling tonight. Just us." The vampire asked and Violet nodded her head. She wanted so badly to show that she could fight with a vampire that wasn't going to hold back like Spike had done.

"If that's what you wanna do Violet. Maybe while your out I could tell the others for you about you being a mutant." Buffy suggested and Violet nodded her head.

Even though she hadn't understood what the word 'Sod' had meant she had liked what spike had said. So after sneaking around all day Violet finally met Spike in the entrance hall. He was wearing a long black leather coat and was loading the insides with pieces of wood.

When he saw Violet coming Spike threw one of the stakes to her. Violet caught it effortlessly.

"You ready kid." Spike asked lighting up a cigarette and Violet nodded. The two heard chatter from down the hall so they quickly snuck out of the building.

It was a coldish night but Violet used to it. She pulled her hood over her head and started to walk down the path with Spike.

"So where are we going." Violet asked Spike who stopped and stared.

"Bloody hell you can talk." Violet nodded her head.

"Ofcourse but sometimes I just don't like to talk." Violet sighed as they turned a corner.

"Have you spoken to any one else." He asked and Violet shook her head.

"No. Not even Buffy. Just you and Ku-My brother." Violet said giving a small smile when she said Brother.

"Whoa. How come." He asked and Violet shrugged her shoulders.

"Because I don't trust allot a people. I talk to the people I do trust."

"And you trust me." Spike said shaking his head.

"So where are we going." Violet asked ready and whiling to fight.

"Grave yard. Just around the corner." Spike said walking on but he stopped because Violet had froze in her tracks.

"They used to take the ones that didn't last to the grave yard. You never saw them after that." Violet shudded remembering seeing mutants being dragged away kicking and screaming inside white bags.

"When they were buried. Some of them hadn't left yet." Violet mumbled.

"You mean buried alive." Spike asked and Violet nodded. She started to walk again trying not to think about what happened.

"What did they do too you." Spike questioned. He wanted to know more about Violet being tested on for he too had been in that same position.

"Just things." Violet sighed.

"Like what."

"They...they...made me touch things. Dead things. Dead birds. Dead frogs, Cats. People." Violet wiped her eyes.

"How long were you there for. I mean judging from your accent your from England. Yorkshire id guess." Spike said lighting up yet another cigarette and turning the corner of a deserted street.

"I'm not sure. I don't remember my parents. I think I was there all my life."

"I know what it feels like to be caged up. Too be ruled over by some one who thought them selves higher because they could go out in the sun and because they didn't have to kill to survive." Spike sighed as they walked up to the high stone walls of the Hilton Grave yard.

"Has it happened to you then." Violet asked looking into the dead grave yard and Spike nodded his head.

"Yer. When they stuck this chip in my head. Luckily I escaped like you." Spike said as they walked through the yard of the dead. Violet tried not to stand on the graves. A little bit was out of respect and the other part was because Violet didn't want any thing grabbing her legs.

"Well here we are." Spike stopped just infront of what looked like six fresh new grave's. Flowers surrounded all of the graves and the presence of life was still with them all.

"All died together. One big vampire feast. There what call left over." Spike said leaning on a slightly old grave.

"There are vampires down there." She asked and Spike nodded.

"Yep. Probably all ready clawing there way out of here graves." Spike said shuddering. Violet had the feeling that Spike may have had to climb out of a grave him self.

Violet took the stake out of her jacket and took up a fighting stance.

"I'm ready when you are." Violet whispered to the graves as the one of the far right started to show movement.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital things were not going so well for Buffy. She had orrded a meeting in one of the training rooms and every one had turned up. Buffy had been frank and told the rest of the slayers about Violet.

"So all this time there's been a mutant here with us." A red headed slayer asked.

"Like I said Becky, Violet is a slayer who just so happens to be a mutant as well." Buffy said folding her arms.

"Buffy I got told that Mutant was just another word for a demon." some one else asked and Buffy shook her head. She was about to tell the group again that when Willow did her spell she affected allot of girls even a mutant.

"Now hold on a minute." Lorna said standing up and looking around at the group of forty slayers or so.

"You guys we've spent days with Violet. So what she's a mutant with a few extra powers and slight discolouration. She's a sweet kid who just cant happen to talk." Lorna said looking around. Buffy rose her head. She knew that Violet could talk but she thought it would be best to stay quiet.

"I mean come on. We can all go out there and fight demons and vampires but at the end of the day were just like Violet. Mutants are hated by allot of people including some of you. But just think for a moment. Were no better. Were not going to excepted in society ever. Folks will look at us and say "Hey. That girls stringer than usual. She's gotta be a mutant." Heck now I think about it I'm sort of a mutant. I have theses powers that up to a month ago I knew nothing about. I've obviously mutated to get theses powers." Lorna raised her hands and looked at them and Buffy smiled.

Taz started to clap followed by the others in their gang. Twenty or so others joined in including Andrew who looked like he need a tissue. Some others though just wouldn't have it.

"But shes a mutant. How do we know that her strength is actually slayer strength." The possistant red head asked.

"Good question Briget." Buffy said walking around the group of girls.

"The mutant institute that Violet was at ran tests on her. They were able to separate what was mutant and what wasn't. Her strength didn't cone up as mutant but as something completely different. Luckily Faith here knows them at the institute and they got in contact." Buffy turning towards Faith.

The power came again and all Violet could think about was fighting. All emotion was shut of and Violet concentrated on dusting the newly formed vampires one by one. One large looking fat vampire actually stood and laughed at Violet. That was until she did a back kick, winded him and sent him flying in to a near by grave. She twiddled around her stake and threw it the vampires heart. It exploded into a pile of dust and Violet gave a sly smile.

Violet walked forward and picked up her stake and Spike was bout to call her name for a scraggy female had just crept up on her. Violet turned quickly and drove the stake into its unbeating heart.

Spike was just as amazed as ever. He had never seen a newly formed slayer ever take on four vampires before.

"Three more too go kid." he said taking out yet another cigarette. Violet rolled her eyes and walked over to the middle grave for its earth had started to move. Violet waited and saw two dark muddy hands appear. The vampire struggled out and stared up at Violet who wasted no time of staking him before he even reached the top.

The last two were he easiest and Violet took them out at the same time. She brushed down the dust and threw the stake back to Spike.

"How did you learn to do that." The insouled vampire questioned and Violet shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure." She said looking around the grave yard still feeling un easy. Violet felt as if they were being watched.

"What's up." Spike asked but he too was looking around.

"There's some one else here." She said and as she did two large body guard vampires came out from behind an old oak tree. Violet backed of and stood behind Spike. She wasn't as stupid to challenge them.

More vampires came including and important bald one who remind Violet of a larger and fatter version of the proffecer. But the vampire didn't have his warm blue eyes. In his place were evil back and yellow ones that clashed with his white suit.

"Spike I though we made it quite clear about keeping clear from this grave yard." The man spoke with hard but firm tone and Violet gave a small smirk. This was a bad idea because the vampire turned his attention to her.

"As well as slayers Spike your now bringing Akara deamon's. This will not do." He said tutting and Violet pulled a face. She wasn't a demon.

"Its a grave yard Lotte any one is welcome. Especially Slayers." Spike said folding his arms.

"Not in my grave yard. Boys" Lotte turned his attention to the body guard Vampire who hit there fists into there hands as if to try and intimidate Violet and Spike. Violet rolled her eyes and Spike walked forward but Violet stopped him. He looked down to the little mutant who shook her head. This was her battle.

Violet walked forward and Spike threw her a stake which she caught with out looking. The two guards laughed at Violet who sighed. The one on the left with short black hair went to grab Violet who ducked. She kicked the vampire to the floor and swung the stake around plunging into his chest. He exploded into a pile of dust and Violet turned her attention onto the other guard who had a small look of fright in his eyes. It was small but Violet could see it and the vampire snarled.

When the Vampire went to take a wing at Violet she dropped the stake and instead she fixed her hands onto his face. Violet pushed the guard into the tree and felt power surging through her fingers.

Blood poured from the Vampires cheeks as Violet dogged her nails into his freezing cold flesh. Then something weird happened. Violet screamed out in rage and felt the vampire turn to with out her even staking it.

Lotte and his group of Vampires backed of and even Spike hadn't know what had happened. Violet wiped the blood on her jeans and glared at the vampires.

"Looks like you'll be employing some new guards Lotte. Maybe some with head gear." Spike said walking up to Lotte and the Vampires snarled.

"Better watch your back Spike. You and your little Akara demon." Lotte said giving one final look at Violet and then they disappeared into the darkness.

Violet let out a long sighed and rested on the tree.

"Are you ok Violet." Spike asked and Violet nodded who felt drained of all energy.

"Who were they." Violet asked wanting to know who she had just attached and killed.

"His name is Lotte and he thinks he's this big bad vampire. He's only been dead thirty years." Spike said looking around.

The two headed back in silence but Violet had too ask.

"Spike what's an Akara." She asked and Spike gave a small laugh.

"There a type of demon. Quite small and Blue and got the nickname smurf." Spike said and Violet pulled a face.

"It doesn't matter." Spike said shaking his head.

"A lot of demon don't believe in mutants Violet. Some of them are too proud to admit they exist." Spike said seeing the confusion on Violets face.

"Oh. Especially one that can make a person face explode." Violet said rubbing her head.

"Now that was bloody cool." Spike grinned and Violet gave a small smile.

"Erm Spike...could you sort of ask Buffy if I could...erm tal...oh never mind." Violet sighed.

"You want to talk to your brother." Spike guessed and Violet nodded.

"No problem."

Lorna was laid on her bed with ear phones in yet again listening to Green day. The young slayer smiled to her self because she was thinking about what she had said about Violet. It had been the nicest thing Lorna had ever said about any one.

She turned around and face the rest of the room and saw some other slayers whispering and turning their heads towards Lorna who felt like telling them all to sod off but she didn't for some one had just walk up too the door.

Long dark and straight blue hair cam down past her shoulders and Lorna saw blue skin. The eyes were intriguing for the creature had Violets eyes.

"No." Lorna thought. Violet had green eyes but the left eye was blue.

"Violet." Lorna heard Taz say and the whole room turned there attention towards the mutant.

Violet took a deep breath and walked into the room. She walked down towards her bed watching slayers stare as she passed. Violet held her head high and laid down on her bed with her hands behind her head. The mutant was waiting for a nasty remark but none came.

"Hey Violet do you wanna listening to my Cd with me." Came Lornas voice and Violet turned around and smiled nodding her head. Lorna came over and handed over an ear piece. There were no comments or questions and for that Violet was glad.

Taz walked over holding a pink and green magazine. She sat on Lorna bed reading.

"Erm...Taz may I ask why your reading that." Lorna asked pulling a face.

"I'm exploring why other girls feal the need to starve them selves and wear crap clothes." Taz said with out looking up, Lorna rolled her eyes and Violet giggled.

"My God I cant believe they let her in." Came a rather loud voice from the other end of the room. Who ever was speaking was trying to do it discreetly but were failing miserably. Violet hung her head because she knew it was about her.

"Hey Briget, I cant believe your even human." Lorna shouted across the room to a read haired girl. The girl named briget came marching over and she glared at the three friends.

"What are you some sort of alien." Briget said sticking up her nose and Violet sighed trying to concentrate on the music. Lorna though stood up and stepped infront of Violet and Taz followed. "If you wanna pick on our friend then you can go through us." Lorna said with a nasty tone to Briget.

"Yer, not forgetting Violets mutant friends right Vi." Taz asked and Violet stood up nodding. Briget looked from Violet to Lorna and backed of. The red head stormed out of the room in a huff. Taz threw the magazine on the floor with the flip of her hand.

"Briget can crawl on the floor for it." She said laying down on Lorna's bed.

All Violet could think about the next day was how Lorna and Taz hadn't even lifted an eyebrow to her and for once she felt proud of who and what she was. Mia, Marley and Milly also felt the same way and the six walked around together the next day very happy indeed. They were about to head down to grounds for some training with Faith when they bumped into Faith.

"How you doing Violet." She asked and Violet shrugged her shoulders.

"That means she's fine." Lorna said

"Spike said you wanted to ring the elf." Faith asked and Violet nodded because she knew who the elf was.

"Lorna can show you where the phone is and you'll be wanting this." Faith took from her jacket a piece of paper and handed it to Violet. On the paper was a Phone number and Violet made out the word Kurt but couldn't understand the other two words.

" Come on Guys ill walk down with you." She then said to the other slayers and they left Violet and Lorna on there own.

"So who you phoning." She asked as the pair walked down the corridor. Luckily the place seemed deserted and no one was staring at violet. The young mutant gave the piece of paper to Lorna who read it.

"So this Xavias. What is it." Lorna asked and Violet paused to think.

"Is it a school." She guessed and Violet nodded.

The pair walked around the corner and Into the entrance hall to find Andrew asleep on one of the sofas. Lorna gave a sly smile to Violet and tip toed to Andrew.

"BANG" She shouted clapping her hands together and Andrew woke up with his fits in the air. Lorna started to laugh and so did Violet.

"Oh my God." Andrew said sitting back down with his hand on his heart.

"Sorry Andrew couldn't resist." Lorna said still laughing.

"Wasn't funny. Any way what you are you up too." Andrew said looking over to Violet.

"Oh were making phone calls. I'm doing the talking Violet." Lorna said importantly and Violet thought Why not?

"Oh can I help?." Andrew asked suddenly forgetting about his heart attach and Violet nodded

The three walked into the small office next to the entrance hall and Lorna headed for the phone. Andrew sat in the chair next to the desk and started to swivel around in it and Violet perched on the desk near to Lorna.

The slayer typed in the number and the three waited listening to the ringing which was put on loud speaker.

"Hi you've reached Xavias full of annoying little people. This is the fabulous Jubilee speaking." Came Jubilation Lees happy voice from the other sighed and Violet snorted.

"Erm..hi this is Lorna. Can I speak to a Kurt...Violet I cant say the last name." Lorna asked Violet.

"Violet is that you. Are you there." Jubilee asked.

"Yer she's here." Andrew said shouting up.

"Hey Nightshade. Sorry but Kurt's gone on a mission with the team. When you coming home kid." Violet heard jubilee say very fast and she smiled.

"Look were all missing you here especially that rat of yours and we want you back." Jubilee demanded.

"Before I forget its my birthday I two days I want you here." Jubilee sounded if she was begging with the telephone.

"Don't worry she'll be there." Lorna said.

"Well ok. Ill tell Kurt you rang. I better go Beast needs the phone." Jubilee sighed.

"Bye." Andrew and Lorna said together and the phone was put back on the hook.

"Well that was some what interesting." Lorna said pulling a face.

"So what's this school of your like then. Faith sort of told me it was big and fancy with really cute guys." Andrew said giving a small smile. Violet agreed it was big and fancy but she wasn't too sure on the cute guys.

"And I cant believe your going in two days." Lorna sighed and Violet nodded her head but deep down she wanted to be back with her own sort.

"yer its a bit of a bummer." Andrew sighed but then he looked as if he had a brilliant idea because his eyes sparkled and he gave a shrill of delight.

"Iv have just had a brilliant idea." He said grinning and standing up.

"Go one." Lorna said looking from him to Violet.

"Well, just before I fell asleep Willow told me she was redoing her spell on the hospital to keep it safe and to alert us if any vampires come."

"Oh yer, Willows been teaching me a few spells seen as I was into all of that stuff before I knew I was slayer." said Lorna as they walked out of the office. Violet didn't know much about spells and magic but it seemed a good idea and the young mutant wanted to know more.

The three headed up stairs to the debriefing room and found Willow sitting crossed legged on the table with her eyes closed. The meditating red head was surrounded by candles and an array of sweet smelling spices. About sixty or so large and tiny shells also scattered the table along with little bells all tied on blue thread. Placed next to Willow was also two smallish pieces of drift wood. Willow opened her eyes and gave a smile.

"Hey Will can we help." Lorna asked and Willow nodded.

"Sure. I was hoping you would come because your getting really good at levitating." Willow said picking up a strange looking jar. Andrew and Lorna joined Willow on the table and the three made a circle.

"Are you joining us Violet?" Willow asked and Violet thought why not. She climbed up onto the table and joined the others.

"Ok I need all of you to close your eyes and think of something safe and sercure." Willow instructed and straight away Violet thought of Kurt. She wasn't sure why but maybe it was the fact that the moment she had met him Violet had felt safe with him. Plus Violet was Kurt's little sister.

"I call upon the elements to banish insecurity, quell, discord and adversity. Allow the Spirit to connect us as one where ever we may be. Keep this home safe from the creatures that dwell." Willow said chanting.

"Ok you can open your eyes." Willow said and as Violet did she saw a pink and green swirling band surround the table.

At first she thought she was seeing things so Violet rubbed her eyes but the band was still there's. It started to spread out and expand and slowly drifted around the building. Violet watched in amazement as she also saw that the bells began to chimes and the shells let of tiny blue sparks.

"Willow you are so cool." Lorna grinned. After placing the shells, drift wood and bells in a secure place three of them sat down to the table.

"So I'm guessing you wanted to carry on learning float pencils then." Willow said and Lorna nodded.

"Violet do you want to learn too." Lorna asked and Violet nodded wanting to see more magic. Violet noticed though that Andrew was sat in the corner surrounded by more weird objects including what looked like a snake skin.

"Oh don't mind him. Andrew likes to summon things so we let him get on with it." Willow said o the girls taking out a few pencils.

"Usually it doesn't work though." She said abit quieter and Violet giggled.

"I heard that." Andrew said opening an eye and Willow rolled hers.

"Ok Lorna remember what I told you. Just concentrate on the pencil and nothing else. Put all your energy into it." Willow said. Violet watched Lorna as she stared across to one of the pencils and squinted at it. The pencil though wasn't having any of it and simply rolled to one side.

"I'm not sure if that was me or the wind." Lorna sighed resting her head on her arms.

"Don't worry about it. You might be having one of those of days." Willow said reassuringly. The witch then demonstrated how to float the pencils properly with a simple flick of her hand.

"Your too good Will." Lorna sighed admiring Willows work.

"Lorna you were ace at it the other day. Violet why don't you have a go." Willow suggested and Violet shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh don't worry Vi. Its hard at first but its fun." Lorna said and Violet nodded her head.

The mutant stared down at a pencil on its side some way away. She felt as if energy was being taken from her and going directly to her hands. Violet raised her hands to see tiny blue sparks admit from them. Violet gave a small sigh grin and made seven of the pencils float up to Willows and Lornas surprise. Violet was full of mischief again and made the pencils fly directly at Andrew in the corner. One of the soaring pencils hit his head and the others landed on various parts of his body.

Andrew jumped up in fright.

"Hey Willow what was that for." Andrew said stamping his feat.

"Hey don't look at me." She said seriously but then grinned turning to Violet. Violet giggled.

"That's was fucking awesome." Lorna said amazed.

"Ever thought of being a witch." Willow suggested and Violet shrugged her shoulders.

"I've always wanted to be a witch. Even before I knew any thing about slayers. If I had choice then id pick witch definitely." Lorna said staring into space.

"Well keep practicing but don't let it go to your head ok." Willow warned.

"Oh come on Will. What's the worst that could happen." Lorna said but Violet saw both Andrew and Willow look at each other.

"Any way Violet I heard that you can heal things." Willow said quickly changing the subject and Violet nodded.

"That sounds cool. Can you do out else." Lorna asked and Violet thought for a moment and then nodded her head.

"Yer Buffy said you can do the opposite as well. You know make them ill, possibly dead." Andrew said sitting down next to the mutant.

Looking down at her hands Violet didn't really like he idea of killing something. Killing vampires though was a different thing all together.

"Then tonight's got to be one good patrol." Lorna said and Violet agreed. Later on that night Faith, Robin and Spike took ten or so of the slayers out to the grave yard to patrol. Violet had kept close to Spike because she didn't like the idea of meeting Lotte again. Taz and Marley were sharpening their stakes and Lorna was on the look out a head.

"What's up Vi you look worried." Marley asked and Violet looked up too Spike.

"We had a bit of a run in with Lotte." Spike told Taz and Marley.

"What Mr. Baldy vamp." Lorna said over hearing and Violet gave a small smile.

"Any way Violet you took care of them last time." Spike said lighting up another cigarette.

"You know smoking kills." Lorna warned and Spike gave her a look.

"Hey I'm only warning." She said but Lorna didn't see the group of twenty vampires or so infront of them.

"Ok guys spread out." Violet heard Faith say just before she staked a vampire. The slayers drew out their stakes and rushed to vampires leaving Violet on her own. She didn't know what to do because nearly every where she looked there was at least two vampires on each slayer, Robin and Spike who seemed to be enjoying him self.

"What is your malfunction." Violet heard one Vampire cry to Spike.

"No malfunction. Just boredom mate." Spike said as he staked the questioning demon. Violet looked around to see Taz and Marley take on the same vampire and too her right she watched as a slightly tall and skinny vampire pushed Lorna over.

Violet wasn't pleased and she stormed over to Lorna. The vampire was startled for a moment at Violets appearance but the mutant didn't care as she kicked the demon in the ribs. He fell to the floor and Violet pulled out her stake and threw it at his heart. The Vampire exploded into dust behind her as she helped up Lorna who took Violets hand with out hesitation.

"Thanks Vi." Lorna said as she took out another stake.

Then suddenly Violet felt some one on her back and she threw down a female vampire with straggly blonde hair. Violet rolled her eyes as the vampires hissed. She took her stake and threw it the vampire which dusted.

The young mutant then looked on to see that every one was tackling their own vampires. Violet gave a small smile and placed her stake in her hand. She concentrated it and blue sparks shot from her fingers as the stake flew into the back of a vampire that Robin was fighting.

The vampire hunter seemed just as startled as the staked vampire but then he saw Violet. Violet gave a small giggle and ran off. Violet headed towards a flock of demons that had surrounded Faith. She was about to stake each individual one but some one in a white suit stood in her way.

Lotte stared down at the Violet and gave a small but evil grin before changing into his vampire face.

"So our little Akara demon didn't seek my advice." He said dangerously as he walked towards Violet who backs of but was stopped by a grave stone. Violet threw up her fists and the Vampire laughed knocking Violet to the floor. Violet looked up angrily to the vampire. She now had a cut across her face that was heeling quick. Lotte was startled by how quick the girl healed but he soon got over it and started to kick violet in the ribs.

Violet was annoyed and she swung her legs around knocking Lotte to the ground before she jumped to her feat. It was know the vampires turn to be kicked in the ribs and Violet was enjoying it.

Lotte jumped quickly to his feat and tried to swing a punch at Violet but he missed and hit himself. Violet was getting board know and went for a stake in her jacket pocket but their wasn't one there. Lotte saw this as an opportunity to attach but Violet had an idea and she slapped her hands across Lottes face and slowly he started o burn.

The vampires screams echoed through the grave yard and the fighting between the others stopped as they watched. Lotte slowly began to turn to dust and as he did the other vampires started to back away from their fights. When the vampire had been dusted, Violet fell her to her knees because she felt the energy had been drained from her.

"Hey I'm not finished yet." Spike shouted to the vampires as they ran off and Violet swayed. She fell to the floor and Lorna rushed over.

"Hey Violet you don't look so good." She said going to her own knees to get a better look at Violet. Violet didn't even have the energy to shake her head and every started to go blurry. Violets world slowly turned black but she made out Spike swooping down to her.

"Do they hate me." Violet asked. She was alone, sat on white mist that slowly floated above.

"Ofcourse not." Came Kurt's voice. He appeared at her side and Violet rested her head on the Nightcrawlers shoulder.

"Good." She replied.

Violet awoke and shook her head. The room was silent and dark. Violet rubbed her head because she felt a rather large headache. The mutant stepped out of bed and slipped her feat into her trainers. She walked out of the silent room into an even quieter corridor.

Walking around the hospital at night was especially creepy seen as Violet couldn't find any one. She soon started to worry but then sighed when she heard Spikes voice coming from the debriefing room.

"So what you think this magic was in her all this time." She heard the blonde vampire say.

"Well sure. I Mean the first I floated a pencil it only worked for a few seconds but for Violet she could float at least seven at once and on her first time." Violet then heard Willow say.

"Yer and you should seen what she didn't with this stake" came Spikes voice. Violet sighed and pushed open the door.

There was only Spike and Willow in the room and they were sat at the table, Willow with her lap top out. She placed the screen down when Violet entered the room.

"Hey Violet are you ok now." Willow asked and Violet nodded.

"Buffy thinks it'd be best if you went back to New York tomorrow." Spike said and Violet nodded. Secretly she wanted to go home.

"I heard what you did too Lotte. Not even Buffy was able to catch him." Willow said impressed and Violet shrugged her shoulders. After all staking a vampire to Violet was no big deal.

"You wore your self out a bit. I told you magic was dangerous.' Willow said but Violet shook her head because it wasn't the magic had worn her out but he killing of Lotte. Willow though hadn't seen.

Lorna wasn't pleased the next day to find Violet packing.

"Why do you have to go now." She said sulkily flopping down on Violets bed. Violet shrugged her shoulders but she too didn't want to leave her new friends.

"Oh don't worry about it Lor you've still got Her schools number right." Taz asked looking up from her bed.

"Oh yer. Still its not the same as her being here is it Vi." Lorna asked and Violet shook her head.

"Hey Violet you done." Came Faiths voice as she popped her head around the door.

"What she's going know. But We've only just got up." Lorna sighed.

"Ok ten minutes." The slayer sighed back and walked back of down the corridor.

Lorna walked over to her bed and pulled out a small wooden box. Out of the box she pulled a small silver chain with the initials 'GD' on it.

"I want you to have this. Its my old Green day necklace but I never wear it." Lorna said handing the chain to Violet who didn't know what to say.

The young mutant grinned and gave Lorna a hug that surprised her.

"Hey your welcome." Lorna smiled. Lorna and Taz walked Violet out to the front of the hospital to see Faith waiting by her car. Buffy, Willow and Kennedy where there too say bye.

"If you ever get board of being a mutant then remember where we are." Buffy said crouching down. Violet didn't relise how short she was until Willow also had to crouch down.

"Spike says bye." She smiled but then Willow put on her serious face.

"Go easy on the magic ok." She warned and Violet nodded and then Willow smiled.

"Come on Vi we've gotta hit the road." Faith said getting into her car and Violet waved bye to Lorna, Taz and Kennedy.

"Do you think she's going to be all right." Lorna asked and Willow smiled.

"With all that power she could be a danger to her self but I don't think Violets one to le it go too her head."

Violet sat in the car and fiddling with her watch. It still wasn't working and she had the faintest idea that the proffecer had something to do with it.

"Still not working." Faith asked and Violet shook her head.

"Well I don't know much about electronics but if I had something that didn't work it'd end up throwing against the wall in pieces." Faith said and Violet rolled her eyes. Luckily Faith hadn't seen because she had her eyes on the road.

Violet was under the impression that Faith didn't follow the rules and got angry very easily because Violet noticed that when all the cars had sopped on a red light, Faith had sped right through. Violet wasn't too bothered though because she wasn't paying attention most of the time but was thinking what she was going to say to Kurt.

The young mutant must have fallen asleep because when she awoke she realized that they were nearly back to the mansion.

"You know sometimes I wished I was a mutant." Faith sighed and Violet pulled a face.

"A few years ago I got mistaken as one and Scott and Gambit ended up springing me from jail." Faith said and Violet noticed there was tone to her voice when she said both male names.

They pulled into the mansion grounds half an hour later and Violet saw no one about. Stepping out of the car Violet felt as if she was home and the pair walked up the steps of the mansion. Faith knocked on the door and it was opened by Jubilee who shrieked with delight, grabbed Violet and swung her about.

Violet giggled when she was put back down on her feat.

"My God Violet I'm so glad your home. Kitty's doing my head in as usual and I'm snowed under with home work. I mean what are they playing at its my birthday tomorrow." Jubilee started to ramble on as usual.

"You know I've forgotten when my birthday is." Faith said butting in.

"What were you last time Faith Seventeen." Jubilee asked and Faith shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea." She said truthfully.

"Come on the proffecer sensed you were coming" Jubilee said turning around and heading up the corridor. Faith and Violet followed. Every where Violet looked she noticed mutant teenagers but no Kurt.

Jubilee knocked on the door of the proffecrs office and the three entered. The proffecer was sat at his desk marking papers and the girls entered he looked up and smiled.

Kurt was stood with his back to the door pondering through the proffecers book case. He suddenly felt some one grab with such force around his middle that the pair fell to the floor.

"I'm guessing you read my letter." Kurt grinned to Violet.

"Violet we were not expecting you back until tomorrow." The proffecer questioned looking towards Faith.

"Yer about that. The almighty Buffy thought it best if Violet came back early seen as here watch was on the frits and something about her powers which I didn't get the full story on." Faith said pondering. Violet noticed the proffecer gave a small smile when Faith mentioned the watch.

"What about her powers." Kurt asked teleporting upwards as Faith shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know but those vampires sure did hey Violet." Faith said to the mutant who nodded her head. Jubilee shudded at the word Vampire.

"Don't remind me of those guys again." She said shivering.

"So Violet what was your time like with the other slayers" The proffecer asked and Violet looked from Jubilee to Faith and merely grinned.

Readjusting to life back at the mansion was easy. Every one wanted to know about the vampire killings and Jubilee went over board on the explaining but it kept her happy so Violet didn't mind. Violet slipped away from the group in the living room and headed to the library to find Kurt.

"Jubilee said you had called." came Kurt's voice from know where and Violet shut the library doors looking up.

"Not me exact but yes I was in the room." Violet grinned up at Kurt who teleported onto the table.

"I'm guessing Jubilation is giving a very interesting speech on how you killed a few vampires." Kurt asked and Violet nodded.

"Well would you rather have her stories than them knowing the real truth that I caused them to die just by putting my hands on them." Violet replied.

"So did you read the letter." Kurt asked not looking up.

"Not as such a vampi...a vampire hunter read it for me." Violet said quickly readjusting what she was going to say because Violet wasn't sure how Kurt would take to vampires with souls just yet.

"How did you find out." Violet asked know walking around the room.

"Beast with his usual experiments." Kurt said giving a small laugh.

"The proffecer though wasn't surprised." Kurt added and Violet tuned to him.

"Why?" She asked.

"He said he senced that we were alike." Kurt said shrugging his shoulders.

"I was just about to sign a card for Jubilee. Want to sign it too." Kurt asked and Violet grinned nodding.

"Then I want to hear about every thing that happened with the slayers."

So after signing the card ,in slightly childish writing, Violet told Kurt about every thing that had happened. From actually talking to Spike, to her new friends and killing the vampires.

"Oh and Willow, she's a witch, taught me this spell." Violet finished looking down at her blue hands.

"A witch." Kurt asked and Violet nodded.

"Yes I was able to stake a vampire without even having the stake in my hand." Violet said remembering the Vampire that Robin was fighting. Kurt pondered for a moment and thought about the witched power that Violet had described. Ofcorse he believed in witches, his own foster mother was one but what he didn't understand was how Violet could have possessed that much power in so little time.

"And this Lotte. He thought you were a demon." Kurt asked and Violet nodded.

"Yes. An Ankara demon. Not even Buffy could beet him." Violet said proudly and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Hey he was big." Violet said folding her arms.

"Ok ok as long as you didn't get hurt."

Violet shook her head and then stopped.

"A little but I healed." Violet told her brother truthfully.

"And where's Tears." She asked looking around for her rat.

"In my room in cage." Kurt said quietly.

"How come he's in a cage?" Violet asked standing up.

"Kitty had another hissy fit. The proffecer thought it would be best." answered Kurt and Violet sighed.

Kurt teleported them both too his room and Violet found tears fast asleep and curled up on what looked like a ball of fluff. The cage was metal and Violet was positive that Tears had probably tried to escape.

"I don't think that animals should be caged up." Violet said walking to the cage and flipping up the lid.

"Me neither but I was raised in a circus." Kurt said folding his arms. Violet scooped up Tears who woke and was delighted to see Violet. He stated to hop around in her hands and licked the side of her face. Violet giggled and Kurt was pleased to see that Violet was happy.

"What is that round your neck." Kurt asked pointing to Violet silver chain.

"Oh. A slayer called Lorna gave it to me." She said sitting down on the bed next to Kurt and showed him the chain with the green initials on.

"What does it mean." Kurt asked and Violet gave a small smile.

"Green day. It's a band." She said admiring the chain him self.

"It looks as if you can put other things on it." Kurt said taking a closer look and then he dived into his trouser pockets. Kurt pulled out what looked liked a small silver cross and handed it too Violet.

"What is it." Violet asked looking down at her free hand in which she held the cross.

"It is a symbol of our lord God." Kurt simply said.

"Its pretty. Thank you" Violet replied placing it on to the chain and Kurt simply smiled.

The next day Violet awoke to the sound of Jubilees voice singing down the hall.

"Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me." Jubilee sang all the way down the hall.

"I'm guessing Jubes is up." Rouge yawned and stretched. Kitty threw a pillow over here ears and Amara was curled up in her dog form fast asleep.

"She'll sleep like through anything." Came Kitty's muffled and jealous voice under the pillow.

Violet slipped on her jacket and hat and walked down to breakfast with Rouge. The pair found Jubilee in the kitchen in a bright yellow nighty.

"So were guessing the birthday girl is up." Rouge said sitting down at the table.

"You guessed correct." Jubilee said with a mouthful of corn flakes and Violet giggled again.

About half an hour later every one was up and Jubilee was hidden under wrapping paper. Violet sat in a chair at the other side of the room with a book in her hands trying to figure out some words. The young mutant didn't fully understand birthdays so she left Jubilee and the others to their own devises.

"Hey Nightshade what are you doing all the way other there." Bobby asked and Violet raised her book to him.

"You do relise that's like up side down." Kitty said almost laughing and Rouge elbowed her in the chest.

Violet rolled her eyes and turned the book the right way up. She had just made out the word 'little' when she heard some one cough behind her. Violet turned but saw no one and then she knelt up in the chair back wards and poked the air with her hand.

"Hey." Came a boys voice and out of no where appeared Arty. Arty could make him self blend in with his surroundings. The jet black haired boy could almost be classed as normal if it wasn't for his folked blue tongue.

"What you reading." He asked and Violet shrugged her shoulders because she wasn't quite sure and had picked the book of a shelf in the library.

"You do relise that's a book on ancient medicine." Arty said turning to look at the front cover and Violet shrugged her shoulders. Arty laughed.

"Your funny you know that." he finished and walked over to watch Jubilee unwrap her final present. Violet wasn't quite sure what Arty meant about that and so she went of to find Kurt.

The young mutant searched and searched for her brother but Kurt was know where to be found. She even checked the garage but only found Logans bright red Harley motorbike.

After heading back to her room to get dressed properly Violet went and knocked at Kurt's room. There was no reply but Violet went in to get Tears. She didn't think it was fair to leave him in the cage all day.

Violet was about to go check the danger room when she heard loud voices coming from the living room. She headed down to find Kurt stood in the doorway with his arms folded. Violet grinned and poked him in the ribs.

"Oh hello. There having an argument." Kurt said gesturing in to the room. Violet looked in to see students sat at tables trying to do home work and others like Jubilee and Rouge watching the TV. They were distracted though by the arguing pair in the middle.

Kitty was stood next to the fire place with her arms folded and was raising her voice at Arty who stood a few meters away not shouting but his voice had a tone.

"And were like is all your evidence." Kitty said very loudly to Arty.

"I have my sources." Arty simply replied.

"Oh a fake spell book you like found in shop." Kitty replied sarcastically.

"Actually for your information it is not fake. Witches are real Kitty just admit your wrong for once." Arty shouted and the word 'witch' made some of the students snigger.

"No they are like not. The myths that like surrounded them were probably the like the first cases of like mutation." Violet could see that Kitty was getting angrier because she was using quite a lot of likes. Her shouting had also attracted the attention of the staff which included the proffecer, Storm, Cyclops, Beast and Logan who looked as if he had just finished work on his motorbike because of the oil on his hands.

"Well maybe that was the case for some of them but not all." Arty shouted back this time witch made Kurt jump a little. Violet thought for a moment and then took a deep breath. She walked up Arty and stood next to him and the hole room watched.

"Actually witches are real." She said folding her arms and the room exploded into tiny whispers and gasps. Kurt too was amazed that she actually spoke and he was proud.

"You believe me." Arty asked amazed and Violet nodded her.

"See two against one. I win." Arty said grinning.

"What? Just because she like spoke it doesn't mean their like real." Kitty shouted back and the proffecer cleared his throught but Kitty took no notice. Violet was now getting a little anoyed and decided to take matters into her own hands. The young mutant stood in between Arty and Kitty and raised her hands. The students and staff watched as blue sparks amitted from her hands.

Violet made a flick f both her hands and all the pens and pencils in the room shot upwards. Students were shocked to see that their writing utensils were now floating in mid air. Violet moved her hands towards Kitty and the pencils flew at her. Kitty shrieked and covered her self with her arms. The pens and pencils dropped to the floor in front of the cowering brunette.

"Hey, Has Gambit anything." Came Gambits annoying voice. Violet looked to the door to see the tall mutant holding what looked like a long metal pole. Violet gave a mischievous grin and raised her sparking blue hand to Gambits stick that shot out of his hand.

"Hey." Gambit shouted trying to grab his metal pole but Violet was having fun dangling it in front of him.

"That'll teach you." She thought to her self.

"Violet that's enough." The proffecer said sternly and Violet let the pole bag to the floor. Violet shook her head slightly and squeezed her eyes. She felt as is if she had just been taken out of some sort of trace but Violet knew what she had been doing.

"They are real." She said quietly to Kitty and Violet left the silent room with eye following her.

"I think we may have a small problem." Storm said watching Violet walk away.

Violet felt drained as she flopped onto her bed. Tears crawled along her stomach and curled up ready for a snooze.

"You believe me don't you Tears." Violet said to rat as she stroked him behind the ear. She closed her eyes and started to drift of when a knock at the door brought her back to earth.

Violet turned to door and watched it open to reveal Arty. The chameleon like boy wiped his longish black hair from his face and stood at the door.

"I just wanted to say thanks, You know for believing me." Arty said and Violet shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Is that your power." He asked stepping into the room and closing the door, Violet shook her head and then nodded.

"Well what ever it was. It was cool." He said and Violet sat up.

"Kitty always thinks she's right. Unless she sees proof of course." Arty threw a look over to Kitty's bed witch was perfectly neat and straightened. Where as Violets bed was made but you could tell some one had slept in it.

There was another knock at the door and Kurt teleported in.

"Arty I need to talk to Violet." The Nightcrawler said looking over at his sister.

"Sure." Arty walked to the door and opened.

"Oh, some of me and the guys or gonna play mutant basketball later, wanna join." Arty asked and Violet grinned and nodded.

"Cool." Was the last word Arty said and he closed the door.

Kurt sighed and rubbed his head. He then teleported over to Violets bed and perched on the end. Violet was now laid on her back staring up to the ceiling.

"The poroffecers worried and to be honest so am I." Kurt sighed and Violet didn't answer. She didn't no what to say even though the young mutant knew she was in the wrong.

"He thinks your powers have mutated and this could cause some problems." Kurt paused and thought about what damage some one like magneto could do to Violet if he got hold of her. He had heard about what happened to Rouge at liberty island.

"Why can't I do anything right." Violet sighed and covered her face with the pillow.

"Violet no one is angry with you. We are just worried that's all." Kurt said reassuringly.

"Are you sure." Came Violets muffled.

"Positive." Kurt replied taking the pillow away from Violet.

"Kurt my powers are not mutating." Violet said folding her arms.

"I know bu-"

"The proffecer thinks so and he wants to do some more tests." Violet said cutting in and Kurt nodded.

Violet was just about to tell Kurt that she wasn't going to have any more tests when the proffecers voice cut across them.

"Will all the X team please report to my office." Came Xavias voice from no where.

"You better go. It sounds serious." Violet sighed looking back up to the ceiling.

"ill see you soon Violet. Just cut down on the magic ok." Kurt asked and Violet nodded and watched her brother teleport away.

Kurt teleported down to Xavias study to find the team stood around his desk. Storm and Cyclops were listening intensely and Beast was flicking around with the TV. Also in the room was Gambit, Rouge, Jubilee and Bobby all with their uniforms on. Wolverine was stood with his back to them all to staring out of the window.

"What's the matter." Kurt asked and the room looked towards him.

"Cerebro has tracked down a young mutant in distress. We've managed to locate him in the New York underground with what looks like a gun." The rpoffecer told Kurt with his fingers locked.

"Got it." Came the Beasts voice and Kurt looked toward the TV to see a news woman stood just outside the underground station. Behind her police men were holding people back to stop them entering.

"..._Police are still unaware of the mutants were abouts but brandishing a gun police say he is capable of anything." _The news woman spoke as if the mutant had branded the gun on her and that the way she spoke was anger towards him.

"How old is he." Kurt asked and the proffecer sighed.

"Well from what Cerebro had detected I would say about thirteen, fourteen." The proffecer sighed and Storm gasped.

"He's just a child." She said shaking her head.

"That kid must be under allot of stress." Bobby said.

"I don not think stress is the word Bobby. From what else Cerebro has told me the boy was also an experiment of the weapon X program like you Kurt and Logan." Said the proffecer looking at Kurt and Wolverine.

Now Violet wasn't a nosy person she was just curious of why Xavia needed the X team. She had crept down stairs with Tears on her shoulder just as Kurt had left. The young mutant had been hiding out side the proffecers door and pulled a face when she heard that Kurt and Wolverine had also, like her, been an experiment.

"Violet as well." Came Kurt's voice and the proffecer nodded.

"I'm afraid so. Kurt, Logan I want you two to go in first an reassure the boy that no one is going to hurt him and that you know how he feels." The proffecer said.

"What if he aims the gun." Cyclops said readjusting his visor.

"If it does come down to that Scott ill leave it up to you to disarm the gun." The proffecr asked and Scott nodded.

"The rest of you fold back and make sure no humans get hurt." Xavia asked and the team nodded.

"Also Violet I believe you may be the reassurance that this boy needs." The proffecer said talking to the closed door and the room turned towards the door.

Out side Violet froze at the sound of her name and slowly she opened the door. Violet stepped in stroking Tears trying not to look any one in the eyes.

"Proffecer, this thief has to protest the girl is too young." Gambit said stepping forward holding firmly onto his metal pole.

"I have to say that I too agree with Gambit." Scott said but the proffecer merely looked at Violet.

"Violet would you be prepared to talk to this boy. Show him that you to know what it is like to be abused like you were." The proffecer asked leaning forward in his chair. Kurt put his hand and Violet shoulder reassuringly and Violet thought for a moment stroking Tears.

The young mutant then took a few steps forward and handed her sleek black rat to the proffecer and nodded. Gambit and Cyclops may have thought that Violet was too young but Violet knew she had more power than both of them put together and some how she knew that the proffecer agreed.

"But proffecer-"

"Scott go prepare the jet." The proffecer said cutting across Cyclops who stormed out of the office in a huff.

The jet as Violet was about to learn was not like an ordinary plane. It was sleek and black and almost looked flat. The insides too were also impressive and they looked like something out of a sci-fi movie.

Violet sat in a seat at the back clinging onto Kurt because she didn't like the idea of flying in the air.

"Well this is something to put in my diary." Jubilee said fastening her belt.

"What's that." Rouge asked.

"Dear Diary, it's my birthday today and I've just helped a mutant to stop blowing his brains out." Jubilee said sarcastically and Kurt threw her a look.

"Kurt." Came Violets muffled voice for she had hidden her head under her hat and in Kurt's jacket.

"Ja?' Kurt asked.

"Why doesn't Scott like me." she said and Kurt sighed. He looked down the jet to see Scott and Storm flying the jet. Scott always liked to take control and today was no exception.

"Of course he likes you Violet, he probably just doesn't want you to get hurt." Kurt reassured his little sister but as he did he remembered the look that Scott had given him the first time they had set eyes upon each other.

New York, Violet was to find, was much larger than she anticipated. She wouldn't look directly out of the window but could see glimpses out of her hat. Tall sky scrappers soured in the air and down below cars and people bustled about their busy life.

Underneath all the hustle and bustle though their was a scared boy who brandished his gun a anyone who tried to approach.

Gecko, as the scientists called him wasn't what you would call normal. The police were afraid he may try to take hostages but it wasn't that that really bothered them. It was Gecko's look! His skin mass a mass of light to dark green and in a few places were white. The really dark green places like his arms held upon them scales, where as his face was a mass of white and green. Longish scraggly hair came down to his shoulders and it too was a murky colour, not quite brown but not green at the same time. The New York police tried not to stare into Gecko's eyes for they scared them the most. Instead of bilking up and down the strange boys eyes blinked the wrong way inwards to the center.

Gecko though didn't care. All he wore were torn ripped shorts and a ragged shirt with no buttons. Only the gun was his vital possession and no one was going to take it.

"Ok. Nightcrawler, Wolverine you head in first and try to distract him. Violet you'll stay behind with-"

"Maybe you didn't hear the proffecer clearly _slim_ but I was sure that he said the kid goes with us." Wolverine snarled at Cyclops, who sighed.

"Ok Fine." He snapped back and Wolverine gave a sly grin.

Getting own to the station was easy, even with the police outside. Kurt grabbed hold of Violets hand and took Wolverines elbow and teleported inside. Kurt had reappeared with his passengers just infront of a startled cop who flinched at the sight of Kurt and Violet.

Wolverine clenched his fists and his claws smoothly came out. He turned to the police man who was about to call for help when Wolverine stuck his hand over his mouth.

"Look bub, you need to stay real quiet for me so we can do are job. Can you do that?" He asked menacingly and the frightened young police man nodded his head.

"Ok Violet. I need you to walk towards the boy with Wolverine and pay attention to the police. Kurt said crouching down and Violet nodded her head showing she understood. Kurt then teleported and Violet saw him reappear some way away hiding in the shadows near the strange looking armed boy.

After letting the police man go Wolverine turned to Violet.

"you ready for this kid?" He asked and Violet nodded. The two walked forward closer on to the platform and Violet tried her best to ignore the police.

"THIS IS POLICE BUSINESS! PLEASE MOVE AWAY FROM THE MUTANT." came a voice over an intercom. At the word mutant though hushed voices of frightened passengers and police quietened down. They watched as Violet and Wolverine headed towards the boy who shakily pointed his gun a them.

"Hey its ok kid. Were not going to hurt you ok." Wolverine said edging his way towards the boy. Violet looked at the greenish mutant who only looked about fifteen years old and sighed with pity.

Gecko, apparently didn't want help as he pointed the gun towards Wolverine.

"Ill shoot." He said in a determined yet slightly scared voice.

"Please don't." Violet said standing infront of the two and Gecko turned his attention to the young blue mutant infront of him.

She was very pretty no doubt about it and there something about her that he couldn't put his mind on but Gecko shook his head. It was no time to be going soft. Slowly but surly Gecko raised the gun to his head.

"If don't leave me alone ill shoot my self." he said abit louder and Violet looked around for any signs of Kurt.

Wolverine was bout to speak but he was interrupted by Violet.

"I know what its like." She said turning to Gecko.

"You don't know anything." He snapped and Violet shook her head.

"Actually I know quite allot. I know how those scientists prodded and poked you and tried to force your power out of you. I know what its like to be kept in a cell all day with no contact to the outside world not knowing if your dead alive." Violet sighed and a tear ran down her cheek but she had to be strong.

Gecko stared in amazement and then gasped.

"Violet." He whispered and Violet nodded her head.

"Its you. You were there and then you weren't. You got out and they never came back. I starved for a week." Gecko said quieter looked around and Violet shook her head.

"I didn't know. I didn't know there was any body else there." She said walking ever so closer to Gecko. Wolverine knew what she was doing but the words both children spoke made him shudder. Up on the balcony Kurt also watched in disbaleithe. Violet had never told him that she was starved and left to die. It made him sick to his stomach that some one could do that to them.

"there's nothing left." Gecko said falling to his knees and Violet crouched down infront of him.

"Yes there is. They cant get you know. Nobody can." She reassured and Gecko shook his head.

"They'll find us. Take us back. Do things to me." Gecko said starting to cry.

"They wont. We wont let them." Violet held out her hand.

"May I have the gun." She asked and Gecko looked up and back down to the gun that may end his life.

"Please." The young mutant pleaded and Gecko sighed. Slowly he went to give Violet the gun, who reached out for it.

Suddenly there was a red flash and a beam hit the gun. In a panic Gecko accidentally fired the revolver and Violet collapsed to the floor. The gun had made the innocent citizens run for the life's and even the police were unsure what to do.

Violet couldn't breath or move and there was extreme pain in her left side.

"I didn't mean too. I didn't mean too." Gecko stuttered. There was a 'BAMPF' and Kurt appeared at Violets sighed. There was a look of horror on his usual calm blue face.

"CYCLOPS WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO." Roared Wolverine but Scott Summers was frozen on the spot. The other team members too didn't know what too do. Rouge took lead and ran off to Violet followed by Jubilee, Bobby and Gambit.

"Ow." Muttered Violet squeezing her eyes. Kurt took her hand and Violet held it tight. Images around her started to become blurry and there was nothing she could focus on apart from the pain.

Gecko slowly backed away from the group trying to help the wounded mutant. He didn't mean to shoot her, he just panicked. There was nothing left for the boy and he slowly he raised the gun o his left temple.

There was another bang and Gecko fell to the floor. Blood seeped from his head Around him and Jubilee rushed over.

"He...he's dead." She stuttered feeling his pulse.

Violet couldn't heal her self and it was too hard. She couldn't hear the voices around her calling out her name. The images she saw were blurry but out of the corner of her eyes she made out the crumpled corpse of Gecko.

"No." She whispered. A thought then suddenly struck Violet and with her right hand she reached out for the boy.

"What's she doing." Bobby asked but no one listened. Rouge was trying to apply pressure onto Violet wound, Wolverine was shouting at Cyclops but all Scott could so was stare and Gambit and Jubilee were crouched near the body of Gecko.

All Kurt could do was try and pray that nothing bad would happen to Violet. He was going to lose her, not after finding her.

Violet too had the same thought but this one was about Gecko. This boy deserved a life and she felt it was her fault that e had shot himself. Violet reached and pressed her hand with all her might firmly onto his fore head. She closed her eyes and felt energy soaring from her body down to her finger tips and onto Gecko. Her wound started to bleed heavily and there was nothing Rouge could do.

The bullet in Gecko's head fell to the floor with a clink and blood rushed back to his head. The boys eyes fluttered and he took a sudden breath of air. Violets hand dropped to the floor life less and her world went suddenly black.

There was nothing. Nothing but a bright light that is. A bright light that shone down from the end of a long narrow tunnel. Violet looked around. Others too were walking towards the light but Violet stopped. She didn't belong there and started to shake her head.

"Violet." Came a voice and Violet started to shake head.

"Violet." The Voice said again and the young mutant opened her eyes.

she blinked and felt a shooting pain in her chest. Violet turned to her left a saw Kurt peering over at his younger sister. It looked as if Kurt hadn't slept in days and his hair was one bid mess. "You look terrible." Violet whispered with a small smile and Kurt grinned.

"Are you ok." he asked and Violet nodded. It was slowly coming back to her of what had happened.

Violet looked around to see that she was lying down in a sort of hospital bed. It want hospital though but the same room that Violet had had her blood test taken. On the other side of the room she noticed a greenish boy with no T-shirt on huddled up on the be. He had his head tucked into his legs and his arms around his knees. Kurt turned to the boy and sighed.

"He hasn't talked to anybody. He's blaming his self." Kurt sighed and Violet shook her head. She tried to sit u nut the pain as too much. Kurt saw her struggle and helped.

"Hey." Violet said crockly to he other side of the room and slowly Gecko looked up.

His eyes blinked the other way and Gecko ran his fingers through his mess of greenish hair.

"Your ok." He said scrambling to his feat and rushing over to Violet.

"I thought id killed you." He said with the same panic in his voice and Violet shook her head.

"I though you'd killed you self." She said back to Gecko, who looked o the floor.

"You brought me back. Why?" Gecko asked and Violet thought for a second.

"You deserved a life." She simply said a Kurt smiled.

"No I don't." Gecko said shaking his head.

"Why not?" Kurt asked and Gecko looked up.

"Just look at me." Was all he said and Kurt and Violet looked at each other. There door to the room then opened an in stepped Cyclops and Jubilee.

"Yay your awake." Jubilee grinned rushing over to Violet and Hugging her. Violet flinched because of pain and Jubilee let go.

"Sorry." She said still grinning placing tears down onto he ed. Scott early stood at the door and sighed.

"Violet I came to apologize." He said quietly and Kurt folded his arms. Violet turned to Kurt who stared at Scott with slight anger in his eyes. Violet turned back to Scott and Smiled.

"It...its...o...k" She muted to him and Jubilee looked surprised.

"You spoke." She said confused and Gecko pulled a face.

"Erm yer." Gecko said confused.

"But she doesn't speak." Jubilee said confusing her self even more.

"And you." She said turning to Gecko who bowed his head.

"So I take it I'm forgiven. Not that I should be." Scott sighed.

"No you shouldn't." Kurt said bitterly and Violet sighed and nodded her head. Scott left he room and Violet turned to Kurt.

"Why did you say that." She asked Kurt and Jubilee rubbed her head.

"And your English." She said throwing her arms up into the air and collapsing on the bed next to Violet.

"Scott and I had a disagreement." Kurt sighed.

"More like a full blown row." Jubilee said making it ten times worser.

"Well its over and done with now." Violet said feeling slightly disappointed in Kurt. She never thought he'd be the type to argue.

Gecko stood on his own. He didn't like to see people argue.

"Somebody's coming." he said turning to the door. The other three turned the metal door but no one walked through.

"No." Gecko said slightly smiling and shaking his head.

"Up here." He said tapping his head.

"Kurt there are some men here to see you. Bring your inducer." Came the proffecers voice from no where.

"You telekinesis." Jubilee asked and Gecko shrugged his shoulders. Kurt was about to teleport up to his room but Violet grabbed his hand.

"its ok." He reassured.

"They want to take us." Gecko sighed sitting down on the floor.

"Who." Jubilee asked.

"The men." Gecko shudded.

Up above in his study the proffecer was sat behind his desk with papers scattered in front of him. He was having a very hard week as it was, what with Violets injury, arguments between a usually calm mutant and Gecko being more hostile that Violet ever could be.

The stood in front of him wore identical black suits and white shirts that each came with white ties. Though their outfits were the same their personality definitely wasn't.

Jones as he called him self was short and on the slightly portly side. He had a balding head and bright blue eyes behind thin glasses. He seemed like a nice guy but Jones had a job to do.

Stood next to Jones was his partner known as Brace. Brace was tall and young with sleeked back brown hair. They both reminded the proffecer of Lorrel and Harvey but Brace reminded Xavia of Stan more.

"Xavia this is a very important matter. If it isn't dealt with the police could get involved." Jones said clearing his throaght and speaking first. The proffecer stared down at the paper and interlocked his fingers.

"When William Stryker was alive he had the guardian ship of two of your pupils." Brace said flicking through his file he was carrying.

"I'm not quite sure you could call it guardian ship but please continue." The professor said giving a small but harsh smile.

"Well there are no records at all of...ah here we are." Brace pause and scanned down the page he was on.

"Yes a twelve year old female known as Violet born on the sixth of December 1992." Brace said reading from his file.

"And a fifteen year old boy born on the twenty first of June 1989." Jones said briefly.

"Violet and Gecko that's correct." The proffecer said stretching back in his chair. At the word Gecko Jones and Brace gave a quick glance at each other. Jones was about to speak when a knock came at the door and it was opened by a rather tall black haired man.

The tall man had stunning baby blue eyes and ears that were slightly elfish. The man walked over to the proffecer and stood by his side with his arms crossed looking sternly at the men.

"Gentlemen this is Kurt Wagner. Violets older brother." The proffecer told the confused men.

"But there are no records of any siblings." Jones said slightly confused.

"Oh there wont be. Violet had some blood tests down when she first arrived here and they were accidentally crossed with Kurt's. We printed out the results. I do have them here if you would like to see." The proffecer said holding out Violets file to Brace who took it and scanned. He then passed the file to Jones.

"This is all very well and good Xavia but the children in question have been left with out there guardian which clearly states them as wards of the state. They will both be placed in foster homes until they are both eighteen years old." Jone's said thinking he had won his case.

"Excuse me do you even know what kind of school this is." Kurt said speaking out in his German accent and the proffecer gave a small smile. Jone's and Brace quickly looked at each other and then back at Xavia.

"I think what Kurt is trying to say is that is the state ready to deal with Children with abilities like Violet and Gecko. These children have been mentally scarred and placing them in foster homes will not do them too good." The poffecer said leaning forward.

"What are you suggesting." Brace asked and Kurt and Xavia looked at each other.

"I am Violets brother and the only family she has. Id be more than happy to take full legal guardian ship o my little sister." Kurt said staring down Brace for he was slightly taller.

"Very well we can have the papers issued for Violet but what about the boy." Jones said. There was determination in his voice.

"Well as well as this being a school I have also fostered six my students, two of which are now respected adults.

"Are you suggesting you also take on the responsibilities of the boy." Jones asked and the proffecer nodded.

"Very well." Brace sighed and Kurt and the proffecer smiled at defeating their persistent apponants.

Violets healed a few days later with the help of her powers and was outside with Gecko and Arty being taught how to play basket ball. With her new Wicca powers Violet had cheated and put the ball through the hoop and Gecko was stood laughing at Arty's confused face.

"I didn't know you could do that." He said gorping and Violet mainly shrugged her shoulders. She gave a quick grin to Gecko who grinned back and Violet for some reason turned away blushing. Luckily no one saw because of her colour.

Gecko's hair was still at his shoulders but it wasn't straggly and his oddly formed eyes looked as if they had life. Violet thought it was quite amazing at how just a week and half at Xavias school for gifted youngsters some one could change so dramatically.

The three were just taking it in turns to shoot the ball though the hoop when Kurt teleported onto the caught and made Gecko jump. Violet giggled and through the ball to Arty. She walked over to her brother who put his arm around his little sister and handed her what looked like a document. The others one that he was holding he gave to Gecko who took it with a puzzled face.

"What's this." She asked and Kurt grinned.

"Gecko can you read." he asked and to Kurt's surprise he nodded. The greenish mutant opened the file to see under the box surname was his name Gecko.

"The proffecer thought it would be best to make Gecko your surname and let you choose a first name." Kurt said but Gecko was still confused and so was Violet.

"But what is it." he asked confused and then he read on and Geckos face lightened up.

"Woa the proffers your legal guardian." Arty said looking over Geckos shoulder.

Violet was still confused and opened her file. She sighed because she still couldn't properly read.

"What does mine mean." She asked and Kurt grinned.

"That I Kurt Wagner am now the legal Guardian of You Violet Wagner." He said proudly and Violet though for a moment what that meant.

"You mean that your _my_ guardian." Violet said lighting up and Kurt nodded with a grin on his face showing his canine like teeth.

Violet then gave Kurt the biggest hug she could muster trying not to knock her brother down too the floor with little success. Violet laughed because she never felt so alive in her whole life. Sure it was hard at first and things looked as if they were about to get really worse.

theirs not allot of people in the world who can say that they escaped from hell, found out they were a mutant, gained a brother train as a slayer, kill a few vampires save a boys life and get shot all in the same month but for Violet the only thing important to her was that she was able to start a new beginning and a new life.

Life at the mansion from then on was what Violet could only describe as being so unpredictable but in the end it was right and she had the time of her young life.

So what is a slayer? Well if your Violet it could be allot of things. You could be alone and confused but then you break free from the shell that you are locked in. You wander through the streets not knowing what to do. You save an animals life and are rewarded with a new friend. You meet a man that reminds you of some one but your unsure who. You learn who you really are and meet people just like you and just as confused. You end up figuring out that no matter how different you are on the outside or what your personality is like because at the end of the day your just all as ugly as every one else on the inside.

If being ugly means your different then Violet would rather be ugly instead of beautiful any day even if Arty and gecko didn't agree.

the end


End file.
